Power Rangers 2: Green With Evil
by LeonardoLeads
Summary: Set six months after the most recent power rangers movie, the rangers must deal with the complications of a new member joining the team, the arrival of a deadly new foe from beyond the stars, and an evil green ranger hell-bent on destroying them. A fan sequel to the 2017 film, steering more back into the direction of the original show. (With some creative license taken)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: A passing of the powers.**

 ** _Earth, Six months after Rita Repulsa and Goldar's attack and failed attempt to rip the Zeo Crystal from the planet..._**

Angel Grove; a peaceful maritime town along the North American coast, seemed like a place of little importance. This was a small community of fishermen, miners, and other blue collar workers, along with a smattering of wealthy families who called this town home. Angel Grove was almost like some kind of time capsule from the early 1990's, with still-usable payphones on every corner, and vintage cars parked in most garages, an outsider would almost think they had stepped into a time warp.

That sense of being an old-fashioned American town is what brought the few tourists to this small community. With several streets filled with old-style red-brick and brownstone buildings, the sea bordering the front of the town, and the high peaks of a pristine mountain range at it's back, Angel Grove was the perfect place for families who enjoyed that small-town feel, as well as the wonderful bounties of nature.

But it was certainly not the perfect place for many teenagers, at least ones who felt they had no place within this community. Several such teens were gathering at Angel Grove High school on this fine Saturday morning, a bunch of so-called troublemakers who needed to take Saturday school just to graduate. As Mrs Appleby, the bespectacled middle-aged teacher, who had taken over the weekend classes from the previous instructor.

"Okay class, settle down." The gray-haired teacher in a white cardigan called out, sitting down at her desk. "Time for roll call. Jason Scott?"

"Here." The brown haired ex-football player replied, pulling out his text books. "Happy to be here, Mrs. Appleby."

"Thank you, Jason." The teacher replied, before looking back to her notebook. "Kimberly Hart?"

"Like, totally here!" The former cheerleader replied, filling her nails. "Though I'd, like, much rather be at cheerleader practice."

"I'm sure you would" The teacher agreed, raising an eyebrow. "Billy Cranston?"

"Oh, uhhh... here, Miss Appleby." Billy responded, looking up from organizing his textbooks in alphabetical order. "I man, I'm here this time, but I lamppost didn't make it, because I was busy cleaning out the basement, and I couldn't find my pencil collection. Then I misplaced my book bag, and o it was kind of hard to-"

"That will be all, Billy. Thank You." Mrs. Appleby replied, a bewildered tone in her voice. "Zack Taylor?"

"Yo!" Zack replied, rapping on his desk with two of her pencils. "I'm here, and ready to go! Let's do this thing!"

"Ok, then..." Mrs. Appleby replied, shaking her head. "Trini Kwan?"

"Yeah." The young woman replied, chewing on her bubble gum. "I'm here."

"Very good." The Teacher stated, looking back down at her notebook. "Farkus Bulkmier?"

As Mrs. Appleby continued to go through the roll call, the five teens shared a knowing look with each other. The other students and faculty were dumbfounded over the changes that had occurred with these five screw ups in the past several months. No one could understand how a bunch of troublemakers, who didn't even seem to know each other beforehand, had managed to become friends, and so miraculously turn their lives around. Only the teens themselves were aware of the miraculous events that had just occurred to the five of them, and how it had changed their lives forever.

"Tommy Oliver?" Mrs. Appleby called out, startling the five back to reality. After a few moments of silence, she called out again. "Tommy Oliver?"

There was silence for a few minutes, before a deep voice in the back replied. "Here."

Everyone turned back in surprise, to see a heavily muscular teenager, in a green t-shirt and Jeans. The mysterious loner stared back at all the other students, with an iron gaze that many all the other students look away nervously.

"Well, glad you could finally make it, Mister Oliver." The teacher shook her head, before calling out the next name. "Eugene Skullovitch?"

"Ohhh, look at that guy." Kimberly whispered to Trini, staring at the angry looking teen with long dark hair. "He looks really yummy."

"Eh, he's all right." Trini shrugged, not really interested. "Who is that guy, anyway? He's missed a whole lot of Saturday classes."

"I've heard he's from the Native American reservation near Angel Grove." Billy whispered to the two girls, having overheard their conversation. "His parents moved in Town, so his dad could work in the mines."

"He looks just like that David Frank guy from MMA fighters, only younger." Zack whispered, chiming in. "And from what I've heard, he's supposed to be really damn good at martial arts."

"Hmph, he doesn't look like anything special." Jason grumbled, annoyed at how Kimberly was looking at Tommy Oliver. "Bet I could take him on in a fight."

Their conversation was cut short, when a small explosion from outside rocked the school. The whole room shook, and all of the students began to panic as books and pencils were sent flying off the desks.

"What was that?!" One student cried in terror.

"What's going on!?" Another shrieked.

"Now, just stay calm, class!" Miss Appleby got up from her desk, motioning for the students to follow her. "Please get up from your desks, and proceed to the door in an orderly fashion!"

"Hey guys, that didn't feel like an earthquake." Zach whispered to the others, as the students. "You all don't think that Rita's back?"

"No way, we knocked Rita into space without her staff or Power Coin, and she froze to death." Billy shook his head. "Zordon and Alpha saw her body burn up on reentry on the command center's scanners. It's probably just another random monster attack."

"Well, whatever it is, we'd better get out there, and check it out." Jason finished, motioning them all towards the door.

And as Mrs Appleby escorted the other students out, everyone failed to notice Jason and his friends had mysteriously disappeared from the classroom...

As the five teenagers raced out of the school building, they noticed a plume of smoke emerging from the downtown area, along with police sirens filling the air.

"Awww, no! It is another monster attack!" Zack groaned, rolling his eyes. "Angel Grove just got done being rebuilt!"

"All right guys,"Jason called out as the five students ran towards the downtown area. "it's morphing time!"

Pulling out the special belt buckle-like morphers Billy and Alpha 5 had constructed to house their power coins (a portable means to Morph without standing on the platforms in the command center) each of the five teens cried out the command phrase to trigger their morphers;

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurs!"

Their ranger suits crystallized around them, as they arrived in the downtown area. The five teenagers morphed into the Power Rangers, the heroic defenders of Angel Grove, and stood ready to face whatever threat was endangering their home this time.

What they found... was actually extremely ridiculous. First, the five saw a morbidly obese anthropomorphic pig in a roman helmet, terrorizing a hot dog vendor, and devouring his entire cart. Next, they spotted a freakish pale creature with his entire body covered in eyeballs, zapping cars with his eye beams and blowing them up. And a massive, frog-like monster was hopping around, grabbing anything valuable with his tongue, and pulling them into his mouth.

"Oh, great... another trio of monsters, spawned by leftover Goldar goop." The yellow ranger rolled her eyes, as they closed in on the monsters. "First Mighty Minotaur, then Chunky Chicken, then Pineoctopus. We've already fought a dozen of these monsters since we fried Rita and Goldar, how do these creeps keep popping up?!"

"Goldar's gold was enchanted by Rita's magic to respond and take shape based on the thoughts of the living beings around them." The blue ranger explained, as they all took fighting stances. "With Rita dead, they're taking the freakish forms they sense in the unconscious of people passing by, and going on violent rampages!" The blue ranger shook his head. "Don't worry though. According to Alpha and I's calculations about how little of the gold is left now, these three should be the last of the monsters to spawn

"All right Home boy, your turn to name these things." Kimberly added, as the trio of beasts noticed the rangers, and started closing in on them. "What're we gonna call these freaks?"

"Uhhh, let's see... the swine will be Pudgy Pig, the all-seeing dude will be Eye Guy, and the frog will be Terror Toad." The black ranger quipped, as the three monsters began to circle them. "Pretty comic-booky names, huh?"

"Okay, now that we know what to call these creatures," The red ranger replied, as the five charged the monsters. "Let's kick their tails in!"

The five Rangers entered combat against the three monsters; punching, kicking, avoiding blows, and fancy martial arts moves Zach and Trini had taught the others. It was amazing just how agile three oversized, freakish monsters could actually be, as they dodged many of the ranger's attacks. Anyone watching the fight would've assumed they were watching some kind of sci-fi kung-fu film... if everyone hadn't already fled in terror, that is.

Zach and Billy jumped towards the Pudgy Pig, both perfuming a simultaneous spin kick to knock him backwards.

"Take that, ya giant pork rind!" Zach joked, as the fat slob fell back on his rump. "Guess you better lay off the cheeseburgers, huh?"

"Ohhh, I am sooo hungry!" Pudgy Pig oinked, opening his massive mouth, and you two look really tasty!"

"Ugh, I don't want to end up as a snack!" Billy exclaimed, as he and Zach jumped out of the way of the giant swine's bite. "You look like you've had too much to eat, anyway!"

"Pah, you ranger punks are just an appetizer!" Pudgy Pig declared. The swine monster then began to inhale, drawing the two rangers towards his massive mouth. "Oh, this is gonna be sooo delicious!"

"Gross! No way, I'm getting eaten by a side of pork!" Zach declared, as he and the black ranger were pulled in by the pig's breath. "Come on, Billy! Let's try out those weapons you made for all of us!"

Billy materialized his lance, and Zach his axe. The two sliced away at the pig as they were drawn in, cutting him across his soft pink flesh.  
"Agrahhh, you stupid kids!" Pudgy pig growled. "I'm gonna mess you up, good!"

The rangers and the pig-monster exchanged several punches, kicks, and heavy blows, each managing to avoid their opponent's most damaging blows. The giant swine jumped right on top of them, flattening the two rangers under his massive weight. The two rangers screamed in pain, as they were squashed under all of that weight.

"Ughhhh!"

"Ack!"

Struggling against the morbidly obese creature, Billy managed to split his lance in half, and stab the two sharp ends right into Pudgy Pig's hide. The beast howled, as he deflated like a balloon. Zach then slashed upward with his axe, cutting Pudgy Pig in half. The swine monster squealed as he died, turning back into melted gold before evaporating.

Meanwhile, the red and pink rangers jumped at eye guy, hitting the bizarre creature with a series of punches and kicks, causing the ocular horror to stumble backwards. Eye Guy then launched several dozen eyes as the two rangers like missiles, forcing the two rangers backwards.

"Ugh, it's like being hit by a thousand ping pong balls at once!" Jason complained, raising his arms to block the projectiles. "His attack is so fast, I can't get a clear shot."

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Kimberly groaned, as she jumped and flipped to avoid the shots. "My, what big eyes this dude has!"

"All the better to see you with, my dear!" Eye Guy replied, increasing his attack. "I'm going to give you ranjerks a case of pink eye!"

Jumping past the eyes, the two rangers delivered a double punch, then followed up with a series of fierce kicks, breaking the creature apart into several scattered eyeballs. But then, the eyes all reassembled themselves, re-forming eye guy once more.

"Silly little rangers! I can see everything you're going to hit me with!" Eye Guy boasted. "I've got my eyes on YOU!"

Eye Guy opened fire, hitting Jason and Kimberly with a barrage of eye lasers. The two rangers were forced to take cover behind a smashed-up car, as the optical laser blasts showered the ground all around them.

"He's got us pinned down!" Jason exclaimed. "We can't get a clear shot in!"

"Wait, I've got an idea," Kimberly exclaimed, materializing her bow. "I'll hit him from a distance, and you get in close, and take him out!"

jumping out from behind the car, Kimberly flipped through the air, hitting all of eye guy's eyes with a barrage of arrows.

"Agrahhhhh!" The monster howled in pain, clutching the now-bleeding eyes all over his body.

"HI-YA!" Jason drew his sword, charging straight at the monster, and slicing eye guy clean in half. The ocular horror then cried out, falling over and exploding into a shower of sparks.

"Huh, looks like I made him turn a blind eye." Jason quipped, as Eye Guy melted away. Kimberly just stared at him. "What, too cheesy a joke?"

"You really need to work on your one-liners, Jason." The pink ranger just shook her head, looking away. "When it comes to being rangers, we all have a long way to go."

At the same time the other rangers were doing battle, The yellow ranger was busy fighting the Terror Toad by herself. Trini jumped and flipped around to avoid the Terror Toad's slimy yellow ranger cut and slashed away at the toad's stomach with her daggers, causing him terrible pain, but not seeming to slow him down.

"You are one disgusting amphibian!" Trini spat angrily, spin kicking the giant toad, and smashing him with several punches. "I'm gonna fry you into frog's legs!"

"No way you're gonna stop me, little girl!" Terror Toad chortled, leaping at Trini, and knocking her back. "You shouldn't have taken me on alone, ribbit!"

The toad caught Trini's leg, wrapping his tongue around her foot, and smashing her back and fourth into the walls of two opposite buildings. finally, when the yellow ranger's form went limp, and the oversized amphibian let her drop to the ground.

"What's the matter, Yellow Ranger? Got a frog in your throat?" Terror Toad chuckled, slowly closing in on the unconscious Trini. "It's time for me to make you croak!"

"That's what you think, toad boy!" Trini replied, staggering back to her feet, and clenching her daggers tightly. "I'm going to turn you into roadkill!"

The yellow ranger went back on the offensive, stabbing and kicking away at the giant toad, and slowly driving him backwards.

As Trini and the monster continued to fight, a nearby civilian spectator had stopped running away, in order to watch the battle. She was a young woman in her late teens, her slightly darker hair and complexion somewhat standing out from among many of the other teens in Angel Grove. As the two combatants moved closer, Aisha Campbell couldn't help but admire the Yellow Ranger; strong, fast, powerful, and easily able to take care of herself. Not like Aisha, who seemed to get carried along by whatever was happening around her. She had had little say when her mother had taken her and left India when she was a child, and even here in Angel Grove the timid teen felt she was powerless. Oh, how she wished she could be like that brave woman in the yellow armor, instead of the weakling she felt she was.

"Help! Somebody, please help me!"

Aisha heard the voice cry out, and saw a young boy tapped under some ruble, right in the path of the two warriors intense battle.

"Do not worry, little one! I shall help you!" Aisha called out, rushing over, and struggling to slowly lift up the debris to free the kid's leg. "Now hurry up, and get away from here!"

But as the child nodded and ran away, the Terror Toad's tongue lashed out, and grabbed the surprised Aisha. The evil amphibian pulled her right in front of the monster... and right into the path of the Yellow Ranger's attack. Trini accidentally stabbed Aisha though the chest, causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Nooooo!" Trini cried out, lunging at the Terror Toad again. As Aisha lay there dying, she had the satisfaction of watching the Yellow Ranger furiously attack the toad with a series of powerful blows, before finally gutting him like a fish. Aisha lay her head back to rest, and soon found all five rangers standing over her, and could barely make out what each of them were saying.

"Is there something we can do for her?! Please tell me we can do something for her!" Blue pleaded

"We've finally destroyed the last of the gold, and ended Rita's dark legacy, but I never thought it would feel like this..." Red lamented.

"She's dying... she's dying, and it's all my fault!" Yellow lamented.

"Now, calm down, Trini! We'll think of someway to save her!" Pink chimed in.

"Yes, there is a way." Yellow replied grimly. "Zordon told me, that one member of a ranger team can transfer their powers to another person one time. I could save her life, by giving her my power coin."

"Trini, no!" The black ranger protested. "If you pass the powers onto her, Zordon said you can never take them back!"

The yellow ranger placed a strange yellow coin into Aisha's hand, and the dying woman suddenly felt a new strength pour into her.

"Oh well, maybe it's for the best. I did want to go to that peace conference to represent Angel Grove." Yellow laughed, as her armor dissolved. "Sorry guys, but I just can't let her die." Trini frowned. "Looks like I'm off of the team..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Arrival  
**

Far, far above the earth, in the dead blackness of space, something was stirring.

A dark, snakelike shadow quietly glided through space, slithering through the stars as it made it's way towards earth's solar system. It's long, sinewy body looked almost like a long eel, swimming it's way through the endless void with a slithering, swaying motion. Longer and larger than a colossal skyscraper, this obsidian metallic monster was Serpentera, the largest and most powerful zord ever constructed. And this vessel was under the command of one of the most evil beings in the entire galaxy.

Aboard this mighty vessel, sat a lone crimson figure in a dark cloak, holding a metal staff, and a glowing red visor visible beneath his hood red hands, that resembled burned human flesh, stuck out from beneath the cloak's arms. This silent figure sat upon an elevated throne, looking down upon Serpentera's bridge, where all of his underlings were going about their various tasks. Finally growing impatient, the cloaked figure raised his 'Z' shaped staff, and slammed it down on the deck.

"Finster, you sniveling weakling! What's taking so long!?" The impatient warlord asked, glaring down at the sniveling figure in the pilot's chair. "Aren't we near earth yet?!"

"My apologies, your evilness. I'm pushing Serpentera's engines to the limit." The small alien, who resembled a Scottish terrier groveled, adjusting his spectacles. "Please remember that Serpentera's engines cannot hold that much power for long. We must take rests between hyperspace jumps, so the solar batteries can recharge, from the energies of nearby stars."

"Bah, your just making excuses, you cowardly fool!" King Sphinx, a humanoid lion with wings, loincloth, and a pharaoh's headdress, roared. "He is simply trying to explain away his incompetence, my emperor!"

"I am most certainly not! It takes a lot of work to keep this massive zord running properly!" Finster protested, pulling several tools out of his blue work apron, and tinkering with the controls in front of him. "If I even had an ounce of help from any of you, this would go a whole lot smoother!"

As Finster and King Sphinx continued to argue, a beautiful woman in an exotic red bodysuit and ornate gold scorpion headdress sauntered up to the figure on the throne, who was gazing at a distant blue and white sphere on the monitor screen. "Are you certain this is the planet, great one? It seems so backwater, and insignificant."

"Oh, I am very certain, Scorpina. This is the world in which we picked up that burst of energy from a zeo crystal being dug up and exposed. Such a world shall be ripe for the taking!"

"But, will you be able to extract the crystal, your Excellency? Surely you remember what happened the last time you tried to take a world's Zeo Crystal for yourself." She reached under his cloak, and ran her fingers across his burnt, scarred red flesh; a move that the cloaked figure found very pleasing. "And besides, if there is a zeo crystal on this world, might there not be a time of power rangers guarding earth, as well?"

"Yes, I have heard ancient legends of a Ranger team on this planet, my lord... something about a team of Rangers who came here to protect earth's Zeo Crystal, from a traitorous green ranger, who I believe was named named Rita Repulsa." Finster offered. "But, the hyperspace trip to earth threw them million of years into the past, and the Eltarian red ranger and his team defeated Rita, and saved the planet."

"Bah! I know not who this Rita Repulsa is, but I have handled teams of Power rangers before." The cloaked figure boasted. "I have defeated both the Rangers of Aquitar, and the quasar-saber wielding Rangers of Mirinoi. I'm pretty certain I can handle whatever this 'earth' can throw at me."

"Still, we should prepare for the conflict ahead, my emperor! I shall begin running your loyal troops, the Tenga warriors, on more vigorous training exercises!" King Spinx declared, pointing his ankh-shaped sword at the bird-men with black feathers scattered all around the ship's bridge. "We shall be ready for any kind of ranger we face!"

"And I shall start preparing my monster maker to churn out some really wonderful creations for you, my emperor!" Finster joyously exclaimed, the artist in him taking over. "I've been studying our files on planet earth, and I have an idea for a monster; that is an earth creature called a turtle, with a traffic light coming out of his back!"

"Enough, all of you! I am am the one who will decide how we shall deal with the earth!" The figure declared, rising from his throne, and throwing his cloak off. The figure was a horrific sight; a tall, muscular red humanoid, with all of the skin burned off of his body. A skeletal gold frame housed his organs, and small tubes pumped liquids to every part of his body. A metal grill and red translucent ruby visor covered his face, adding to the sheer horror of his appearance. "I am Lord Zedd, emperor of all he sees! And you, Finster, would do well to remember that _I_ tell you what monsters to create!" Lord Zedd mused. "Unless, that is, you want to end up like your home world, and your beloved wife, Plepra."

"No, my emperor." The cowardly Finster replied, sitting back down at his control console, and silently mourning all that he had lost.

Finster brought Serpentera to the dark side of the moon, and landed the giant snake on the lunar surface. Serpentera coiled up into a large mountain as it landed, and with all of it's protrusions and sensor towers sticking out of it, almost resembled a palace on the surface of the moon. Sitting back down upon his throne, Lord Zedd nodded.

"Very good, Finster. Our cloaking and stealth technology and magic makes us undetectable to this planet's inhabitants here, so this shall be the fortress from which I shall launch our conquest of the earth." Lord Zedd them motioned to his other minions. "King Sphinx, Scorpina... prepare a squad of tenga warriors. In three days I want you to descend to the planet below, and test the earth's defenses."

And as the two minions bowed and departed fro the throne room, Lord Zedd's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the moon palace...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: A Green Ghost  
**

It was after hours at the angel grove youth center, the favorite hangout spot for teens in this small town (mostly because it was the only place teenagers could hang out in this boring place) and the building was mostly empty. Ernie, the owner of the juice bar that was inside the youth center, had put up all the chairs, and was heading out. Tossing the keys to the building on the table, he called out to the last student volunteer still in the place.

"Well, I'm heading home for the evening, Tommy." The overweight juice bar owner in a Hawaiian shirt called out. "Be sure to lock up when you're done."

Tommy Oliver was punching and kicking away on the gym's punching bag, trying to work out his anger at the whole world around him. Every hit expelled a little bit of his anger, but his heart felt like a bottomless well of rage, an ever burning furnace, that never seemed to run out of fuel. So all he could seem to do was try and keep his anger in check.

 _"How can people just accept this screwed-up world the way it is?"_ Tommy asked himself, kicking the punching bag harder. _"Pollution is everywhere, governments are corrupt, and people suffer in poverty. And everyone is content to just go about their lives, and pretend nothing is wrong!"  
_

Tommy Oliver resented the world's complacency, it's what allowed him and his two siblings to grow up in an impoverished home, with a father who was never there for them because he was always working. The only outlet he had was his martial arts, a passion he had picked up when he was ten, and his father had enrolled him and his siblings into the dojo on the reservation. Muy Tai, Karate, Akido, Ju Jitsu; Tommy had studied them all, blending the different forms into one fighting style. Now, his training and dedication had made him strong... but not strong enough.

 _"If only I had the power to change the world, like them."_ Tommy Oliver thought to himself, looking over to a poster of the power rangers on the wall. _"I'd put a stop to all of humanity's problems, wither they all like it, or not."_

 _"Toooooooo-myyyyy..."_

A ghostly voice called out, echoing through the empty youth center. Tommy thought he was hearing things, until the voice spoke again.

 _"Toooooooo-myyyyy..."_

 _"Who is it?"_ Tommy Oliver demanded. _"Who's there?"_

 _"Someone who has felt your anger and the injustices of this world, and wishes to help you."_ The feminine voice replied, almost soothingly. _"Someone who understands."_

Tommy felt a strange vibration coming from his pocket, and reached in to pull out a glowing green coin. It was his lucky charm, he had found it among the debris that day, after the Goldar monster attacked Angel Grove. But now, it seemed there was more to the corn than just being lucky, as the voice seemed to emanate from the green coin itself.

 _"I can give you the power you need, to remake this world as you see fit."_ The voice from the coin replied. _"And all you have to do, is destroy the Power Rangers for me."_

The coin's glow intensified, and the image of a dark haired woman in shattered green armor appeared before Tommy. The translucent image appeared very beautiful, but the teenager could see the insane look in the woman's hate-filled eyes.

"I know who you are; you're Rita Repulsa, the evil space witch who attacked Angel Grove." Tommy shook his head in disgust. "You must have dropped this coin when the Power Rangers slapped you into space. You tried to destroy this world, and I will not help you to eliminate some of a few good people trying to protect it."

 _"No, Tommy. Like you, I was trying to get greater power, to make this galaxy a safer place."_ Rita replied, staring into his eyes hypnotically. _"But Zordon and his meddlesome rangers destroyed me, because they feared for any others but themselves to have such great power."_

"Even if what you say is true," Tommy asked "What can you do for me?"

 _"Rita Repulsa herself may have been destroyed, but her malice and hatred lives on in this Green Power Coin you found. I am not Rita herself, but her maddened thirst for revenge."_ The specter explained. _"Become the Green Ranger, and destroy the ones who slew this coin's previous owner, and you can use those powers to reshape this world as you see fit!"  
_

To his left, Tommy Oliver saw a strange object materialize in the room; Rita Repulsa's staff, which she had lost when the megazord had launched her into space. The teenager walked over and picked up the staff, only to have it transform into a strange dagger, that looked like it had a flute built into it.

 _"That is the Dragon Dagger, Tommy. Use it to summon my personal zord to assist you."_ The apparition of Rita explained. _"During my final battle with Zordon and his rangers, the zord sank into what is now Angel Grove harbor. I never bothered to retrieve it after my resurrection, so it should still be slumbering down there, awaiting your call."_

"If yo u came back from the dead once, why don't you do so again?" The teen asked skeptically. "Why do you need my help, when you can get your own revenge?"

 _"Tommy, you're not understanding what I'm saying; **Rita Repulsa is dead.** She lost the coin and her powers before being thrown out into space." The image explained again. "I'm only an impression of her, left inside the power coin. You are the green ranger now, and the task of seeking revenge for your predecessor's demise falls upon you now."  
_

"I-I don't know..." Tommy Oliver clenched the green power coin in his hand, turning it over and over again, as he turned his thoughts over and over in his mind. "I just don't know..."

 _"Those damned rangers killed her!"_ The vision of Rita roared, practically screaming in Tommy's face. _"Seize the power, and avenge Rita Repulsa!"_

And as the image of the space witch faded away, Tommy Oliver was left iwth a lot to think about...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The calm before the storm**

"Wait, so you're telling me... I'm a Power Ranger now?!" Aisha asked in disbelief. "I've turned into a super hero!?"

"Yeah, that's right. Trini passed her powers to you." Billy replied. "And now, you're the yellow ranger."

"Being a ranger is really awesome." Kimberly replied, smiling. "And you're sooo totally gonna love hanging out with us!"

The three were sitting in the youth center, enjoying drinks from Ernie's juice bar, and talking about what had just happened to Aisha. The young Sikh woman was still in disbelief over what had happened to her, let alone the amazing news this young man was telling her. The young woman could only sit there in shock for a few moments, trying to take it all in.

"Well... I suppose being a Power Ranger is a good thing. I've always wanted to help people."Aisha replied thoughtfully. "But I don't know about hanging out. I mean, I've never had that many friends before, let alone being part of a team!"

"Well, you've picked the most amazing team to be on!" Kimberly grinned, looking Aisha over. "And I can't wait to take you around for some shopping; we need to seriously get some more yellow into your wardrobe!"

"I don't know- Kimberly, is it? Like I said, I'm not used to hanging out." The young Indian woman replied thoughtfully. "I have meditation and singing of the Gurbani in the morning. Then after school, I have to help my mother with her shopping. And I have to help her prepare the evening meal."

"Meditation? Gurbani?" Billy thought for a moment, before realization dawned on him. "Oh, you're a Sikh, aren't you? I'm sorry, I should have noticed from the head covering."

"Yes, that's right. Very perceptive of you, William." Aisha nodded. "My family moved to Angel Grove this year, and I am attending a nearby private school, in Stone Canyon."

"Oh, so that's why we haven't seen you around the school." Kimberly realized. "Well, don't worry. I can introduce you to a whole bunch of people from our school, and you'll make a whole bunch of new friends!"

At that moment, Ernie, the youth center Employee who ran the juice bar, came up to their table, setting down several glasses of lemonade for the trio.

"Thanks, Ernie." Billy said, taking a sip of his lemonade. "This stuff just hits the spot."

"No problem guys." Ernie replied, stopping to think for a moment. "Oh, Kimberly I wanted to remind you and your friends; tell Jason he has to teach the marital arts class tomorrow, Adam has volunteered to teach his 'hip-hop aikido' dance class on Friday, and you have to teach that gymnastics class on Saturday."

"Thanks, I'll remind them." Kimberly nodded, as Ernie returned behind the juice bar.

"Wow, you guys volunteer to teach classes here at the youth center?" Aisha was impressed. "You guys really are heroes!"

"It's not just classes here, we volunteer at all sorts of charity events." Billy replied. "Charity dirt bike races, charity sky diving; you name it, over the past six months, we did it."

"It's... it's our way of giving back to people, after we were such screw-ups for so long."Kimberly replied, in a guilty tone. "All of us, except for Billy, have done things we're not proud of."

"So, you became a bunch of goody goods, to try to make up for your shady pasts?" Aisha smiled. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that, there is always forgiveness for those seeking redemption."

"I certainly hope you're right..." Kimberly sighed, looking away. They were all silent for a few minutes, before Kim perked up again, trying to lighten the mood. "Hey, I got an idea! Aisha, why don't I take you to the mall?"

"Uhhh, Kimberly? Shouldn't we be concentrating on more important stuff?" Billy asked. "Like introducing her to Zordon, and training her how to fight?"

"Knock it off, Billy. There will be plenty of time for all that stuff." Kimberly growled. "Right now, Aisha and I have some serious mall trolling to do!"

"Oh my, you two are so funny!" Aisha laughed, as Kimberly pulled her away from the table. "Later, Billy! I hope we get the chance to 'hang out' again!"

"Later, Aisha!"Billy waved to her, as she and Kimberly left. "I'll see the two of you at the command center later, right?"

"Command center? You guys have a headquarters?" Aisha asked, a small smile crossing her face. "I'd really like to see that."

"Uh huh, what you want to see more of, is Billy." Kimberly replied, a smile on her face. "You think he's cute, don't you?"

"What? I barely know him!" The Indian girl replied, hiding a slight blush, I just think he's funny, that's all."

"Uh huh, riiiight." Kimberly joked. "That's the same way I was with Jason, when-"

"Well, hello there, ladies!" A loud voice called out as a tall, fat teen and a skinny, oily one in a leather jacket approached the two girls. "I noticed you're both finished hanging out with that loser over there. Care to spend some time with two real men."

"Bulk and Skull... the wannabe bullies who are just annoying." Kimberly muttered under her breath, before raising her voice. "Well, sure boys, we'd love to hang out with some real men. Let us know when you find them, okay?"

"Hey, you should be nicer to us!" Skull protested. "We run the most popular webcast about the power rangers, we're gonna be famous someday."

"Yeah, don't you want to be friends with celebrities?" Bulk asked.

"Again, let us know know about any celebrities when you meet them." Kim motioned to her friend. "Come on, Aisha. Let's get out of here."

The two giggling girls walked out of the youth center, leaving the pair of confused morons behind.

...

Back at the command center, Jason and Zack were standing in front of Zordon, who was looking over a set of blueprints Billy and Alpha had drawn up.

"These are the designs we want for our new zords, Zordon." Jason told thier mentor. "We call them the thunder zords."

"These are very impressive designs, Jason. Very powerful beasts to be made into zords." Zordon slid along his wall, over to where Zach stood. "And you say you retrieved these designs from your people's folklore, correct?"

"Yep, all of these creatures are from the Chinese mythology stories my mom used to tell me." Zach explained. "The red ranger's zord is based on the _long,_ the Chinese dragon _,_ the blue ranger's zord is based on the _kirin,_ the unicorn. The pink ranger's zord is based on the _Fenghuang,_ the phoenix, while the yellow ranger's zord is the vermilion bird, which westerners call a griffin. And the black ranger's zord is the _shishi,_ the lion. And the megazord they combine into is designed to look like an ancient Chinese solider in armor, complete with a curved Chinese saber."

"The dino zords were your teams' vehicles, Zordon. We just inherited them." Jason pointed out. "The Thunder zords will be my team's partners, reflecting our own particular attributes. Alpha and Billy have already started work on them."

"Yep, we're already halfway done, zordon And ay yi yi, has it been a lot of work!" Alpha 5 chimed in "We should have the Thunder zords ready within a few weeks."

"Excellent, Alpha! Then the dino zords will have to remain in service, until the Thunder zords are completed." Zordon's face replied, sliding back along the wall towards Jason. "As you've said, your team needs your own set of zords, that reflects your fighting styles and personalities. The Dino zords will always be there as back ups, should the need arise."

"Thank you, Zordon. We will continue to wear our armor with the dino motifs, to honor you and your fallen team" Jason nodded gratefully. "Now, I think it would be best if Zach and I got some training in, before we headed home... if that's okay with you."

"This is your team Jason, and it is your place to make decisions for that team, not mine. I am merely here to advise you, should you need it." Zordon replied, in a sagely tone. "So I bid you both go, and may the power protect you."

The two rangers morphed, and headed down towards the pit. The holograms of several putties filled the room, and began attacking the two rangers.

"Zordon seemed really pleased with our plans for the Thunder zords." Zach commented, as he spin-kicked a putty, smashing it to pieces. "It's gonna be so awesome controlling a giant Chinese lion!"

I'm glad everytihng's worked out with the zords, but we still have some problems with the team." Jason replied, dodging two punches from a four-armed putty, before slicing it in half with his sword. "What's this Billy has been telling me about you having problems with the new girl?"

"What, Aisha? I've barely even talked to her." Zach replied defensively. "Chopping off the head of one of the putties with his axe. "Kimberly and Billy have been spending all of their time fawning over her, forgetting that Trini even Exists!"

"So that's what this is about, is it?" Jason replied, smashing the heads of two of the putties together. "Listen Zach, Trini did what she had to do to save that girl's life. Zordon told me that with every new team of Power Rangers, one ranger may transfer their power to another person only once, and now that Trini has done that, the rest of us are bonded to our powers permanently, and none of us will be able to transfer our powers to another person ever again. Now our powers only pass if one of us dies." Jason turned to face him. "Trini made a big sacrifice, Zacvh, to save an innocent life."

"Yeah, and you and the others just stood by, and let her do it!" Zach snapped, picking up a putty, and throwing it against the wall in anger. "We were a team, Jason! A family! We went through hell together fighting Rita, and bonded in a way no outsider could understand!" She flung his axe, shattering several putties in a row. "And now, this new girl, who we barely even know, comes waltzing in, and is gonna just take crazy girl's place!? How can you all just sit there, and live with that!?"

"Again, Trini made her choice. She's doing a lot of good at that peace conference, and Kimberly told me she even found somebody special." Jason snapped back, stabbing the last of the holographic putties in the chest, causing it to crumble. "We need to do our best to make Aisha feel welcome, and you're not helping with your little temper tantrums."

"Me?! What about you?!" Zach snapped, swinging his axe at Jason, who blocked it with his sword. "Don't think Billy and haven't noticed how jealous you get, whenever Kimberly looks at or flirts with that Tommy Oliver guy!" The remark caused Jason to strike down hard against Zach's axe, nearly breaking it. "Ohhh, hit a nerve, didn't I?"

"You are seriously acting immature, Zach!" Jason yelled, as the two continued to spar with their weapons. "This is exactly the same kind of problem that kept us all from morphing the first time! I won't have such insubordination on my team!"

"YOUR team!?" Zach roared, blocking a blow from Jason's sword, then swinging his own axe. "This is OUR team, Jason Scott, all of us! And don't you forget it!"

The two swung their weapons simultaneously, causing a small explosion, that knocked both of them out of their morphed forms, and sent them each flying into the opposite wall. After a few moments, the two groggy combatants stood up, and stumbled out of the training area.

"Huh, looks like it ended in a draw." Zach muttered, barely able to stand on his feet.

"That does it, training's over for today." Jason replied, wobbling around.

The two angry rangers made their way towards the exit to the command center, glaring at each other the whole way out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Training Day**

"Whoa, so this is your command center?" Aisha looked around at the star ship buried within the cavern, greatly impressed. "it looks like something out of a science fiction film."

"Yeah, but it's been a lot easier to get in here, ever since the excavation company blew up the strip mine that used to be overhead." Billy explained. "Before that, we used to have to swim through a bottomless lake to get here, whereas now we can just walk through a cavern."

As Billy and Kimberly showed her around, Aisha was fascinated by everything she saw. The young woman stared in awe at the wall plates shifting around, opening and closing access to different ares of the ship, and she was simply amazed at the sight of Alpha 5.

"Well hey there, little guy." She greeted him. "Are you the Power Ranger's little sidekick?"

"Actually, Miss Aisha, I prefer the term 'robotic assistant'." Alpha replied rather indignantly. "But still, I'd like to welcome you to the team, Miss Aisha."

After giving her a tour of the main ship, Billy took her to Zordon's chamber, where she finally got the chance to meet the great sage.

"Greetings, Aisha. I am Zordon of Eltar, Mentor of the Power Rangers." The moving face on the wall informed her. "I am most pleased to welcome you to the team."

"Thank you so very much, Zordon." She replied, giving him a polite bow. "I hope I can prove to be a worthy asset to your group of Power Rangers."

It was then, that Jason and Zack came into the room, the two walking up to face the newest recruit.

"All right Aisha, if you're going to be on this team, the first thing you will need to learn how to do is morph." Jason told her, motioning for her to step up onto Trini's old platform. "In order to morph, you will have to be in complete sync and harmony with the rest of the team. Now this took quite a while for our team to master, but I'm sure through training and some bonding time iwth you're teammates, you'll be morphing in no ti-"

"Hey, look! It's happening!" Aisha called out, as her armor formed around her. "I'm morphing into ranger form!"

Aisha turned to face them, fully decked out in her yellow ranger armor. The other four rangers simply stood there, and stared in disbelief.

"How... how did she do that?" Zack asked in shock. "How did she morph, just like that?"

"You just morphed one your first try, without any trouble!" Kimberly exclaimed, jumping up to hug the other girl. "I cant' believe you just did that!"

"Fascinating, it appears she was able to bypass our team-bonding problems, and moved straight onto morphing right away." Billy said in awe, examining Aisha's armor in meticulous detail. "It appears your ability and readiness to become a ranger, greatly surpasses our own."

"Oh, why thank you, Billy." The yellow ranger smiled. "That's very nice of you to say!"

"Zordon, how is this possible?" Jason asked confusion. "Shouldn't she have had to form a friendship with us, before she should have been able to morph?"

"Actually, Jason, once your team opened the morphing grid though your friendship and care from one another, it will be easy for newer members for your team to morph and join your unit." Zordon explained. "Aisha should have no problems shifting in and out of her armor, or using any of her powers."

"Well, that's just perfect now, isn't it?" Zack growled, scowling at her. "We all had to work our butts off, while she just gets everything we achieved handed to her on a silver platter!"

"Knock it off, Zack!" Jason yelled at him, seeing the hurt look on Aisha's face. "This is already hard enough on her, as it is!"

The black ranger glared at his leader, then stormed off angrily.

"Wow, he really doesn't seem to like me." The yellow ranger frowned. "Are you sure I should be here?"

"Pay no attention to him." Kimberly replied, leading her downstairs towards the pit. "C'mon, let's get you some training in."

The four headed down to the pit, where several holograms of putties appeared. Jason and Billy morphed and began to fight, punching and kicking their way through the rock monsters.

"Once you start learning the basics of combat, especially since you got your armor so early, these guys shouldn't be too tough for you." Billy explained. "In about a week, you should be able to-"

Before he could even finish a sentence, Aisha had jumped over them, brought out her daggers, and was stabbing the putties left and right. Several powerful kicks from the yellow ranger smashed two of the putties into pebbles, and she leapt towards a third, taking down the holograms one by one. The others simply stopped fighting, and just started at her, again.

"Okay, now THIS is even weirder!" Kimberly sputtered out in disbelief. "Where did she learn how to fight like that?!"

"Oh, I should have told you; my father wanted me to be able to protect myself, so he had me take self-defense classes." She admitted, delivering a spinning king to a putty, causing it to crumble. "I've been studying several fighting styles of _gatka,_ our people's martial arts, ever since I was a child."

"Huh, maybe she could teach us a thing or two." Billy smiled, as he, Kimberly, and Jason morphed, and jumped in to join Aisha in battle training. "This is gonna be so awesome!"

...

Meanwhile, on the moon, King Spinx and Scorpina were preparing to leave, as Finster molded the last batch of tenga warriors, and put them through his monster maker.

"How long will this take, you hairy little dog?" King Sphinx demanded. "Time is of the essence!"

"Just hold your horses, you two! Quality work cannot be rushed!" Finster protested. "Now, give me a few moments to prepare my beautiful creations, and I'll have an army worthy of serving our emperor!"

The furry alien loaded several small, sculpted bird man statues made of magical clay onto a tray, before sliding them into a strange steampunk machine charged with magical energy. The machine whistled and hissed, belching smoke out of it's tubes and pipes, as the machine carried out it's twisted work.

"Ahhh, this is my true calling! Crafting the finest monsters and beasts the galaxy has ever seen!" Finster declared gleefully. "I am an artist, and from this clay, I sculpt the horrible creations that serve our emperor, and bring them to life, that is my art!"

"Yes, it's hard to believe this clay is made from simple soil, charged with the energy drained of the zeo crystals of many different inhabited worlds we've destroyed." Scorpina chuckled. "Those world died, so their life force could animate our master's armies!"

The monster maker finally gave out a loud noise, and a puff of smoke, before spitting out a dozen feathered warriors with talons, beaks, and breastplates. The Tengas all took a fighting stance, ready to receive orders from King Sphinx and Scorpina.

"There you go, three dozen foot soldiers for you, fresh baked right out of the oven." The monster craftsman told them gleefully. "I must say, I did my best to increase the muscle mass and agility on these latest flock of bird men. But, I really wish Lord Zedd would allow me to give them wings, so they could fly in combat!"

"Your task is to make tenga bird warriors and monsters for our emperor, not to question his orders!" King Sphinx barked out."Our perhaps you would like to take to the field of battle yourself, Finster?"

"Um, er, no...I'm not very good at combat." The monster maker stuttered out. "I'll leave the messy work to you two, er, brave warriors."

"Enough idle chatter, we have our soldiers!" Scorpina hissed. "Come, we must head to the planet below, to carry out our mission!"

"Yes! We will go to the location nearest to where we detected the Zeo Crystal energy!" King Sphinx agreed, raising his ankh sword eagerly, and looking down at a monitor that showed Angel Grove blinking. "Onward to battle! Onward to earth!"

...

The four rangers were training in the pit, when alarms suddenly began to sound throughout the command center.

"Sounds like there's trouble." Billy spoke up. "We'd better see what's up."

The four of them rushed to Zordon's chamber, where Zach and Alpha were already waiting for them.

"Glad you guys could make it." The black ranger sneered "Guess you're done fawning over the new girl."

"Stow it, Zack!" Jason snapped, as all of them raised the visors on their helmets. "What is it, Zordon?"

"Rangers, a new crisis has emerged near Angel Grove." Zordon looked over to the morphing grid pit in the center of the room, where a large energy sphere formed, and images appeared it it. "Behold the viewing globe."

The five rangers gazed upon the sphere, and saw a army of bird monsters, being led by a strange woman and a winged anthropomorphic Sphinx. They were marching along a path through the woods, heading straight for the town of Angel Grove.

"What in the name of Guru Nanak..." Aisha sputtered out, socked by the strange creatures she was seeing. "Are those the kind of monsters we are supposed to fight?"

"What the heck are they!?" Zack asked. "You think those things could be more monsters from the leftover Goldar gold?"

"Negative, we destroyed the last of the Goldar-spawned monsters." Billy replied. "Every trace, every atom, of the material that made up Goldar has been destroyed. That stuff won't be bothering us again."

"No, rangers, I believe these monsters have come from out there, beyond the stars." Zordon added in. "And they have come to Angel Grove, for one specific purpose."

"Ay yi yi , they're after the zeo crystal!" Alpha panicked. "What are we going to do?"

Jason stood there in silence, remembering the last words Rita Repulsa had said to them;

 _"What you have here, it can't last!"_ She had told them. _"I came for the Zeo crystal, **others will come!** "_

"Well, whoever they are, it looks like they mean business!" Kimberly stated, snapping Jason back to reality. "It's our job to get out there, and protect the people of Angel Grove!"

"Well this time, we won't be going out on foot." Billy stated, motioning for the others to the others to follow him. "Alpha and I made some new toys for the team."

The other five and Alpha 5 followed him down to the hangar, where the blue ranger pulled a tarp off of of six motorcycles, each with a sharks head decorating the front of the bike, and a shark's tail on the back. Each of the five bikes were decked out in the colors of one of the rangers, indicating which bike belonged to whom.

"Rangers, these are the shark cycles, as fast on the road, as a shark is in water!" Alpha explained. "Each is armed with a twin pair of laser cannons, which are mounted right on the front of the bike. I guarantee you'll all be able to outrun any monster!"

"Sweet! Good thing we all had those motorbike riding lessons!" Zack joked, as they each approached their bikes. "Well, except for newbie girl, I hope you can ride!"

"I've snuck out with my brother's Harley a few times," Aisha grumbled, starting to get annoyed by Zach's taunting. "So you just worry about yourself."

"Awesome work, Billy! Now we don't have to run everywhere!" Jason smiled, as they all lowered their visors, and mounted their bikes. "All right everyone! Back to action!"

But as the shark cycles raced out of the command cave and out into the surrounding abandoned quarry, a figure dressed all in green, with a gold shield over his armor, watched them go from a nearby hill, and decided to follow them...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Back in the Battle Again  
**

The shark cycles sped along the highway, racing towards their destination at a startling speed. The five rangers were amazed at how smoothly the bikes ran, taking therm to the woods where the monsters had appeared. Unfortunately, the team found the creatures had already overturned a car, leaving it a pile of wreckage. The rangers didn't even want to think about what had happened to the driver.

"All right, everyone! We can obviously tell they don't come in peace." Jason tells his team of rangers. "Let's give them a load of our new cycles!"

The rangers all opened fire on the monsters, taking out over a dozen tengas with laser blasts.

"AAAAAAAAK!"

"AWWWWK!"

"What in the world is that?!" Scorpina asked, taken by surprise. "What just attacked us!?"

"Power Rangers! This world has them, too!" King Sphinx replied. "Don't worry, I'll handle these pests!"

King Sphinx took to the air, flying back at the rangers as they made another pass. The winged warrior sliced with his Ankh sword, knocking all five rangers off of their shark cycles. The bikes rolled off, and fell over harmlessly, while the rangers are knocked into the dirt. The five quickly jumped back to their feet, however, and turned to face their new enemies.

"Who are you," Kimberly demanded. "And why are you attacking the people of the earth?"

"We are here for the zeo crystal." Scorpina replied. "The people of this planet are just insects, getting in the way!"

"We'll never let you harm the people of this world," Zack shot back. "or take the zeo crystal out of our planet!"

"Then we'll take them over your dead bodies!" King Sphinx roared. "Tengas, destroy them!"

The monsters came rushing at the rangers, who took a fighting stance.

"Zack, take the winged hairball. Kimberly, the Scorpion lady's yours." Jason ordered them. "The rest of us will deal with the feather brains."

Zack leapt at King Sphinx, materializing his axe as he swung it at the winged monster. The two began to trade fierce blows, ankh sword smashing against power axe, as each one thrust, dodged, and parried each others blows.

"Hmmm, you are strong, black ranger. I'll give you that." King Sphinx conceded, slashing at Zach. "But even you are not strong enough!"

"We'll see about that, lion boy!" Zack replied, dodging the winged monster's blow. "I'll show you who's king of the jungle!"

Zack fought valiantly against King Sphinx, but he had never before faced such a skilled opponent. The winged warrior brought his weapon down in blow after powerful blow, slowly driving the black ranger back, as all he was able to do was block each of the terrible strokes. King Sphinx finally surprised him with an upward swing, knocking the axe clean from Zack's hands.

"End of the road, black ranger." King Sphinx roared triumphantly. "Time for you to become one with the morphing grid!"

The winged lion stabbed downward, attempting to deliver a killing stroke. But Zack dodged the blow, rolling around behind the brute, and grabbed his axe off the ground, and sliced King Sphinx's wings clean off with an upward slice.

"ARGAHHHH!" King Sphinx howled in pain, lashing out at the black ranger. "Stupid human! I'll teach you to mutilate me!"

The winged lion charged at Zack, smashing down on him with crushing blows. Zack couldn't keep up with blocking all of the fierce attacks, and the sword came smashing down on his ranger suit, sending chunks of his armor flying. King Sphinx finally forced the black ranger to his knees, holding his sword to Zack's throat.

"Looks like you weren't so tough after all, ranger!" The beast sneered, holding his blade at the black ranger's throat.

At the same time, the pink ranger charged at Scorpina, firing several arrows from her bow. The evil villainess deflected the bolts with her boomerang-like sword, then kicked Kimberly away.

"Nice try, pink, but it's gonna take a whole lot more than that to get the better of me. "Scorpina boasted. "Now, let me show you what I can do!"

The villainess swung her boomerang blade at Kimberly several times, who raised her wrists to block every blow. The pink ranger Kicked Scorpina backwards, pummeling her with several hits, before finally knocking the villainess off of her feet. But Scorpina was ready for her, sweeping her legs at Kimberly, knocking her clean off of her feet.

"Looks like you're down for the count, ranger!" Scorpina declared, leaping right on top of the pink ranger. "Now, let's see what you look like under there, before you die!"

Scorpina punched Kimberly in the face again and again, slowly cracking her helmet's visor, as the pink ranger tried desperately to protect herself.

Meanwhile, Billy and Aisha were fighting off the tengas, slashing and stabbing away at them with their weapons.

"Look out, Billy!" The yellow ranger called out, jumping onto one of the tengas shoulders, and stabbing it through the head with her daggers. "There's one behind you!"

"Don't worry, I see it!" The blue ranger replied, flipping over the tenga why was attacking him, and stabbing backwards with his power lance to impale it. "but thanks for the save, anyway."

The two continued to mow their way through the cannon fodder, leaving a trail of feather and blood int their wake. Billy stabbed his lance into the ground, then sung around on in a circle on it, kicking a whole bunch of the bird men to the ground. Meanwhile, Aisha stabbed two in the chest who were charging her from either side, then flung both corpses off of her daggers, before stabbing two more though the top of their skulls.

"Well, this is quite a workout!" Aisha declared, back-kicking another tenga. "Not bad for my first day as a ranger, huh?"

"Don't congratulate yourself yet." Billy warned as more tengas came flocking in. "We're about to be buried in birds!"

Billy and Aisha tried desperately to find back, but they were overrun by a seemingly endless swarm of the bird men.

The red ranger had tried to join his teammates in battle, but was stopped by a green dagger that came flying by his head, and landed in the ground by his feet. But when Jason went to retrieve it, another new power ranger kicked him away.

"What in the world?!" The red Ranger stuttered in disbelief, shocked by what stood in front of him; a green ranger, decked out in armor like theirs, but with a golden crested shield covering his chest. "Another ranger?! But, where did you come from!?"

"Greetings red ranger, I am the new green." The new ranger greeted him. "My empress Rita has bestowed these powers upon me, so I can avenge her death at your team's hands!"

"You must have found Rita's coin!" The red ranger declared, realization dawning on him. "Whoever you are, listen to me! Rita is gone, you don't have to carry on her evil!"

"You know, I really hate when you good guys give cheesy speeches to try and save people." The green ranger laughed. "Now why don't you shut up, and fight!?"

The green ranger lunged at Jason with his dagger, who blocked it with his sword. the red ranger parried every blow the newcomer tried to hit him ewith at first, but he was quickly overwhelmed by green's surprising martial arts skills.

"Ai-yaaa!" The green ranger kicked Jason, making him stumble backward. The red ranger responded with two well-placed sword strokes, that smashed across the green ranger's chest plate, showering them both with sparks. Green followed up with a furious series of punches, which red blocked with his sword.

"What's the matter, red?" The green ranger laughed, pressing his attack. "Am I too much ranger for you to take?"

Jason kicked the green ranger away, then smashed him in the face with an uppercut from his free hand. Green quickly responded by catching the red ranger's sword in his left hand, then stabbing him in the shoulder with the dragon dagger in his right.

"Ai-yaaa!" Green called out.

"Argahhhhh!" Red screamed, as his shoulder armor was shattered."

It looked as if all the rangers were taking a pounding, as Zordon and Alpha could plainly see through the viewing globe. Both mentor and robot buddy began to fear for the heroes' lives.

"Ay yi yi, Zordon! They're getting killed out there!" Alpha panicked. "Zordon, what are we going to do?"

"We have no choice, Alpha; if we are to save them, we must awaken the beast that has slumbered since my last adventure as a ranger." Zordon replied. "My friend, awaken Titanus, the carrier zord!"

It seemed the rangers we about to die, when the earth began to shake, and the ground began to rumble. Suddenly, a colossal white brachiosaurus zord, larger than any of the ranger's dinos, tore free from the mountainside. Titanus let out an angry roar, and went thundering towards the sight of the battle.

"What is that?!" King Spinx asked in confusion, turning away from the helpless black ranger. "It looks like some kind of monster!"

"It's one of the ranger zords, and it's huge!" Scorpina shrieked. "Everybody, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Titanus fired a powerful energy blast from his mouth, and reigned down a barrage of missiles from his shoulder cannons. Explosions rocked the battlefield, as most of the tengas were vaporized, and the two generals and evil ranger fled from the battlefield.

As Titanus let out a roar of triumph, the battered and beaten rangers pulled themselves back to their feet, both grateful and lucky to have survived the disastrous encounter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: After The Battle**

The five rangers rode their shark cycles back to the command center in silence, nursing their wounds-and their wounded pride- as they dealt with the major beating the team had just taken. As they all de-morphed and filed into Zordon's chamber, the black ranger was already exploding over what had occurred.

"Oh wow, we sure did a good job out there, didn't we?" Zach yelled, turning around to face the others. "I mean, we didn't totally get our butts kicked by the winged lion and that scorpion chick and a crazy evil green ranger, oh no! We just just fine, now didn't we?!"

"Calm down, Zach, they just caught us off guard, that's all." Kimberly replied. "Next time, we'll be ready for them."

"Yeah right, valley girl! You're just trying to cover for your boyfriend over there's lousy leadership skills!" The black ranger snapped back. "Oh, and don't let me forget the new girl's wonderful ability to lose with the rest of us, right?"

"Hey, I did my best out there." the yellow ranger protested. "Cut me some slack, this was my first battle!"

"Stop arguing, all of you!" Billy yelled, unhappy about his friends arguing between themselves. "And stop picking on Aisha, Zack!"

"Oh yeah, that's it! Stand up for the new girl, that you so totally got the hots for! Not your teammates, who all carried you back to the command center, after Rit **a** Repulsa tried to drown you!"

"That's enough, Zack! This situation is bad enough without you shooting your mouth off!" Jason yelled, finally losing his cool. "We all just got caught off guard, and we're going to have to train harder to defeat these new enemies."

"Oh yeah?!" The black ranger sneered. "Well, maybe you should try and train to be a better leader!"

"Look, I'm sorry Trini's not on the team anymore, " Jason yelled back. "but you're just gonna have to get over the fact your little girlfriend isn't here anymore, but we need to concentrate on protecting the earth!"

Zach stared at Jason for a moment, and looked around at his other teammates. Then, a look of anger crossed his face.

"You know what? I'm starting to wonder if some of us really became friends at all." He shook his head. "I mean, did we just all come together and morph, because Billy got hurt and the world was at stake? Are we really even a team?"

Turning on his heel, the black ranger started to walk away from the others, leaving them behind.

"Zach, wait!" Jason called out. "You cant' just walk away from this. Let's talk things out!"

"Sorry guys, but I need some time for myself." Zach sighed, walking through the entrance, and disappearing around the corner. "For now, the back ranger is taking a much-needed vacation."

"Let him go, Jason." Zordon suggested, as the whole team turned back to look at him. "He just has some issues he needs to work out, he'll return when he's ready."

"Thank you for sending that giant zord to save us, Zordon." Jason replied, changing the subject. "If it hadn't been for you, we would have been sitting ducks."

"Ay yi yi, Jason! Titanus was the carrier unit for zordon's team; the vehicle that carried the other zords on long missions." Alpha 5 explained. "It was good to see him back in action again."

"Right now, we need to prepare for whoever this new foe is." Zordon explained. "They obviously want the zeo crystal, as Rita did, and we must all be ready for their next attack."

...

"You incompetent ingrates! How are you lose to those filthy power ranger brats!" Lord Zedd howled in anger, hid body glowing red with anger. "and even worse, you actually brought one of them back here with you!"

Following their defeat, Scorpina and King Sphinx had returned to the moon palace, only to be chewed out by their leader. The green ranger was standing nearby, twirling his dragon dagger around his fingers, while watching Zedd deal with his minions.

"I am truly sorry, my emperor! We were not ready for their zord's attack!" King Sphinx pleaded. "We shall deal with them the next time we do battle, I swear to you!"

"No now, Zeddy, remember your blood pressure." Scorpina chided him, approaching her emperor, climbing into his lap, and running a soft hand across his chest. "We didn't bring this ranger with us. "He was attacking the other rangers, and we let him follow us home."

"Very well." Lord Zedd seemed to calm down at Scopina's soothing action, and turned to face the green ranger. "So, an evil power ranger, eh? You don't see many of those around." The tyrant chuckled. "So I suppose you wish to ally yourself with my little band?"

"We have a common goal, Lord...Zedd, is it?" The green ranger stepped forward, sheathing his dagger. "I wanted the power rangers dead, and you want this world's zeo crystal,which you need to kill the rangers in order to obtain, correct?"

"Let me tell you how I work, green boy." Zedd growled, sitting upon his throne, and stroking Scorpina's hair as she sat in his lap. "I started out as a simple nobleman on a backwater world, peacefully ruling over my subjects with a just hand. Until the day evil forces came to my planet, and stole it's zeo crystal, leaving me the sole survivor." Zedd snarled at the memory. "After that, I assembled my followers here- Finster, King Sphinx, and the Lady Scorpina- from the survivors of other worlds who had had their zeo crystals stolen. We journey from world to world in Serpentera, this massive snake zord I used my fortune as a nobleman to construct- and harvest each world's zeo crystal. I use the stolen zeo crystal life force to power Serpentera, and to provide Finster with the materials to construct my monsters, and my tenga army."

"He once tried to take a zeo crystal by hand, but he got hit by the energy backlash." Scorpina explained, caressing the metal grill on Zedd's face. "That's what gives him his current good looks."

"Our goal is to build the mightiest army in the universe, and destroy those who destroyed our home worlds!" King Sphinx declared. "The sacrifice of a million worlds will give us the power to seek our vengeance!"

"I don't care what your sob story is, Zedd. I just want your help in crushing the rangers, to avenge my dead empress." The green ranger snapped. "You can do whatever you want with the zeo crystal for all I care. I can take the few humans that survive to a new world, and create my perfect society, free of corruption and suffering."

"I take it then ,that you have a plan." Lord Zedd mused. "Very well, what do you want of me?"

"Have your servant Finster send down monster after monster to fight the rangers, one every few days. This will wear them down." The green ranger proposed, taking off his helmet. "Meanwhile, I will use my human identity, Tommy Oliver, to sow discord among the rangers. My empress's spirit has told me who they are under those helmets, and the pink one has romantic feelings for me." A dark smile crossed his face. "I can use her feelings to help tear the team apart from within."

"And when they are at their weakest, you shall strike and destroy them. Leaving my forces to collect the crystal" Zedd roared with laughter." Oh, that is so cold hearted and cruel, I just love the idea!"

So the green ranger and Lord Zedd shook hands, forging an alliance that could spell doom for earth's team of Power Rangers...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Monster Montage**

As the weeks passed, the rangers tried to train, go about their lives, and protect the city of Angel Grove from monsters. Their defeat had fractured the team greatly, pushing all of them away from each other, and making their lives all the more difficult. And that is exactly what their new enemies, Lord Zedd and the green ranger, were trying to achieve. There were lots of monster attacks, and they managed to keep the rangers all the more occupied.

Not even four days after the big battle, Jason ended up fighting a lobster monster named commander crayfish, who attacked the dockyard where the town's fisherman kept their boats; including Jason's father.

"What the matter, red ranger?" The giant lobster asked, clamping his claw down on Jason's sword. "You getting that sinking feeling?"

"The only thing that's sunk here, is you!" Jason snapped back, kicking the beast away. After a long battle, the red ranger managed to slice Commander Crayfish in half... but not until half the boats in the harbor were destroyed.

Three days later, a snake monster named Snizzard attacked the Angel Grove zoo reptile house. Billy was there to gather information to do a report on lizards. The blue ranger morphed and took on the snake-beast, who got billy tangled in his coils.

"Ssssstick around, blue ranger!" Snizzard hissed. " You sssseem to be a bit wrapped up!"

"Hey, I made be in your coils right now," Billy quipped. "but I'm about to shed you like a dead skin!"

Billy sliced his way out of Snizzard's coils, and battled the monster all across the zoo. He managed to finally destroy the snake monster, but not until the reptile house to be destroyed.

And three days after that, Kimberly faced a monster named Madame Woe, an enemy who resembled a pale opera singer. The pink ranger encountered the sorceress at the football game, where Madame Woe made the weather go absolutely crazy.

"Awwww, looks like my rain ruined the game for all of these people." Madame Woe sneered, firing lightning that the pink ranger, which she flipped and jumped to dodge. "Lord Zedd will be very pleased I have made your life so stormy!"

"So that's your master's name." Kimberly replied, leaping backwards, and pulling out her bow. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm going to have to shoot an arrow into the eye of your storm!"

The pink ranger and Madame Woe's battle destroyed the football stadium, before Kimberly managed to slay the enchantress. And it was only two days later, when Aisha had to defend the people in Angel Grove's greenhouse, from a flower monster called the bloom of doom.

"Mwahahaha! Stupid yellow ranger!" The bloom of doom hissed, trapping Aisha in it's vines. "I'm going to turn you into fertilizer!"

"No way I'm getting mulched by some evil plant!" The yellow ranger yelled in defiance, slicing her way out of the vines with her daggers. "Time to do some serious pruning around here!"

Again, Aisha was able to destroy bloom and doom after a long battle, but not without the greenhouse being shattered, as well.

Things were not going well, to say the least, and the monster attacks were becoming more and more frequent. To make matters worse, the green ranger attacked them again and again, appearing out of nowhere to trade blows with one of them for five minutes, then vanish without a trace. Although he didn't attack innocents or destroy buildings like the monsters did, his constant hit-and-run attacks on the heroes any time of day or night, only served to help exhausted the ranger faster and faster.

On the moon palace, Finster was celebrating his artistic triumph.

"Monsters, monsters, so many glorious monsters!" The monster maker declared, dancing around like a madman. "I have never made so many at once, each monster so unique from all the others! No two are alike, and each will bring glorious death and destruction!"

"I don't care about your silly art, I just want those monsters to wear them down!" Lord Zedd roared. "I just want those monsters to wear them down, according to plan!"

"But my art is going to bring about your greatest victory," Finster protested. "shouldn't that be a reason to appreciate my work?"

"Well, I suppose I can at least appreciate the result of your craft," Zedd conceded. "so long as it brings about my triumph!"

Later, the rangers were sitting in the youth center's juice bar, discussing how their latest battles had been growing more and more difficult.

"Man can you believe all these monsters?" Billy asked, shaking his head. "Two days ago, Jason and I were out on his uncle's farm, and we ended up fighting a rapping pumpkin monster!"

"Yeah, that really wasn't any fun." Jason agreed. "After listening to the pumpkin rapper's bad lyrics, I never want to hear another rap song again."

"You think that's bad? Aisha and I had to fight a lipstick monster and purse monster at the mall." Kimberly laughed. "I mean, really... you're going to send _those_ themed monsters after the female power rangers, really?"

"This Lord Zedd character means business." Jason added. "After Kim overheard his name from a monster, I asked Zordon if he had ever heard of him, but he and alpha said he must be from after their time."

"He must be after the zeo crystal, just like Rita was." Billy added. "But why only send one monster at a time? with the army he has at his disposal, you would think he's throw everything he has at us all at once."

"I believe he might be trying to wear us down, in a war of attrition." Aisha offered. "Then this 'Lord Zedd' can make their final attack."

"We need to find out where his base is, and stop him before he can launch his final assault on earth." Kimberly added. "But we've also got that green ranger to worry about."

"The seem to be hitting us with monsters from all sides, and now the green ranger..." Aisha shook her head. "... and it really doesn't help we're short handed, anyone see Zack around?"

"Negative. He's still of somewhere, venting his emotional dissatisfaction over Trini departing the team." Billy looked over at Jason. "I believe he is upset at the entire group, but is projecting blame all on Aisha."

"I didn't ask for Trini to transfer her powers to me, all she wanted to do was save my life." Aisha sighed, getting up from the table, and heading out of the juice bar. "Maybe I shouldn't even be a power ranger at all."

"Aisha, wait!" Billy called out, getting up and running after her. "Let's talk about this!"

Kimberly got up to follow the two, when she bumped into Tommy Oliver, who had walked up to the table, unnoticed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Tommy apologized, flashing her an innocent smile. "I didn't see you there."

"Oh no, it's my fault, really." Kim responded, trying to hide her blush. "I should have watched where I was going."

"Say, I was wondering... I have two tickets to go see the band Crash and The Creeps." Tommy offered. "I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

"Oh, sure!" Kimberly exclaimed, happily getting up, and running out of the youth center with the other teen. "I've been having a lot of trouble at school, this will so totally help me get my mind off of it."

And as the two walked out, Jason glared at the pair, filled to the brim with jealously. "Well, since it's just me now, I might as well just go back to the command center, and train." He stood up and stormed out, angrily hitting the youth center's punching bag so hard, he broke it off it's chain.

And after all of the rangers had left, several other teens were gathered around another table, watching Bulk and Skull's Power Ranger podcast on the web.

"And here we are, ranger fans, with another update on our favorite heroes, and the giant-sized monsters they have battled in their zords!" Bulk exclaimed, yelling excitedly into the camera. "Two weeks ago, the giant great ape Primator threatened Angel Grove sister city, Stone Canyon. But the red ranger and his tyrannosaurs zord were on the scene, to send that big monkey back to the jungle!"

"And last week, the Pink Ranger had her hands full, as her Pterodactyl zord had a battle in the skies with Peckster, the giant woodpecker monster!" Skull added. "The big bird tried to drill his way through her cockpit, but the yellow ranger tarred and feathered the oversized vulture!"

"And the yellow ranger saw action five days ago, when her saber tooth tiger zord managed to squash a giant mantis monster it it's powerful jaws." Bulk added in. "While only yesterday the blue ranger's triceratops zord battled a giant beast called rhino blaster in the mountains outside of town. Yep, the rangers are truly giving these fights their all."

"But the question still lingers; where is the black ranger?" Bulk finished. "Has he been injured, or has he quit the team? Stay tuned, dear views, as we continue to follow this story, as it unfolds!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Conversation and Companionship  
**

"Oh wow, that was such an amazing concert!" Kimberly exclaimed, as the two came running out the arena after the concert's conclusion. "Thank you so much for coming with me, I really needed to get away from the craziness that's going on in my life!"

"Hey, I totally understand having too many problems in your life. My own personal life is a total train wreck." Tommy laughed, as they walked along. "But how can you're life really be that bad? I mean, you have a whole group of friends, you're a former cheerleader, and your super popular! How could you possibly be unhappy with your life?"

"Well, our little group has been having a lot of problems, lately." Kimberly sighed. "We had a member leave to particulate in the Peace Conference, then Zack started fighting with everyone over the new girl joining our team, and Jason's been more and more acting like a jerk!"

"Whoa, that really does sound bad!" Tommy laughed, shaking his head. "I really can't relate to having friend problems, though. I've only had one or two friends over the years."

The two passed by a small bistro, and Tommy motioned that they should go inside, as they sat and the waiter took their order, the two continued their conversation.

"So few friends? But that's terrible!" Kimberly was aghast. "How could you have so few friends, while you were growing up?"

"Eh, back on the reservation, it always felt like it was my brother and sister and I against the world." Tommy explained. "Most of the other kids really didn't really like us, so we were kind of left to ourselves."

"Oh... well, I noticed you're really into martial arts." Kimberly replied hopefully, trying to perk things up. "What got you started into fighting."

"Actually, it was because my brother, Sam and I getting picked on at the reservation school; we got tired of getting pushed around, and decided to do something about it." Tommy explained. "When our school got a mixed martial arts sensei, I jumped at the chance to learn under her." He clenched his fists. "She taught me how to be strong, and I've never let myself be pushed around, ever again!"

"Whoa, that's totally incredible!" Kimberly replied in awe. "My childhood was just as the little girl of two rich, preppy parents. I wanted to be a gymnast, but they wanted a bubbly little cheerleader to go and watch at each game. What I wanted really didn't matter, it was all about what they decided I should be."

"Man, that really stinks." Tommy replied, shaking his head. "But my guess is they probably did what they thought was best for you, without paying any attention to what you actually wanted."

"I guess that's true. They were always worried about what I was doing, and they always were a little overprotective of me." Kimberly sighed. "It wasn't until I pulled that stupid stunt with the photo of my friend, and got myself sent to Saturday school, that they simply stopped bother me about it."

"So after you got kicked out of cheer leading squad, they just gave up on you? How disappointing of them." Tommy reached over, and put a hand under her chin. "But just as long as you don't give up on yourself, that's what's important. You're too special to give up on."

Kimberly smiled at him, and Tommy smiled back. The waiter them brought their meals, and the two began to eat.

"Mmmmm, this food is really good!" Kimberly commented, taking a bite of her pasta. "And the atmosphere in this place is really sweet! I don't get to do this very often."

"Really? Doesn't that boyfriend of yours take you around to stuff like this?" Tommy asked, taking a bite of his Italian sub. "Certainly, he takes you out for wonderful meals like these."

"Who, Jason? Nah, he's not my boyfriend." Kimberly waved a hand dismissively. "I mean, we did hit it off for awhile when our little group first hooked up, but it never went anywhere."

"Really? Well, that's his loss, not pursuing such a lovely flower such as yourself." Tommy replied, gazing int her eyes. "Say, how'd you like to meet for a movie next Friday?"

"I'd really like that, a lot." Kimberly replied, smiling at Tommy Oliver again. "Pick me up at six."

And he did take her to that movie, then to another dinner, then out paddle boasting in Angel Grove lake. Over the next several weeks, Tommy got closer and closer to the girl that was secretly the pink ranger, without pink ever realizing why Tommy was actually paying attention to her, or spending time with her.

A few weeks after their first date, Tommy actually took her to Angel Grove's hottest dance club. But when they had returned for the evening, something happened that shook Tommy Oliver to his core.

"Than you for walking me home tonight." Kimberly giggled, as they stood on the step. "I really had fun this evening, and I hope we can do something again next week."

"Hey, just tell me when." Tommy grinned, taking her hand. "I am yours to command."

"Next time, I'd like for you to come, and meet the rest of my friends." Kimberly replied. "You're something of an outcast like the rest of us, and I really think we could all be good friends."

"Are you sure about that, Kimberly?" Tommy Oliver asked, looking away. "Are you sure you really know me that well?"

Putting a hand on his face, Kimberly pulled the surprised teen close, and gave him a deep, and passionate kiss. They held like that for several moments, before Kimberly finally pulled away.

"I know you are a sweet and caring person." Kimberly replied, turning to go into the house. "And that's really all I need to know."

Tommy turned to leave, walking out of the glow of the streetlights, and stepping into the darkness, where he was so comfortable. And for the first time since becoming the green ranger, Tommy Oliver actually began to question what he was doing...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Man and Mentor  
**

Jason was back at the command center, training in the pit to get his mind off of everything that was going on with his team. Kicking the putties and smashing them to pieces to take out his anger, destroying the rocky golems in order to work out his emotions in regards to Zack's rage, as well as Kimberly's attraction towards Tommy Oliver. The leader of the power rangers lost himself in the combat, blocking out his frustrations so he could think clearly, and form a plan on how to deal with their enemies.

"Jason, please come to my command chamber." Zordon's voice boomed throughout the entire headquarters. "I wish to talk to you about some important matters."

With a sigh, Jason de-morphed., and made is way up to Zordon's chamber. The wise old sage's face emerged from the wall, sliding around to face the young man.

"Zordon, you called?" Jason greeted him, politely but slightly blunt. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I am concerned about the disharmony your rivalry with Zach is causing to the team." The mentor explained. "I wish to see this problem resolved, before it causes any further difficulty, for you and the other rangers."

"Oh man, if only it were that easy, Zordon." Jason sighed, shaking his head. "He just won't get over the fact that Trini has left the team. Zack really cared about her a lot, and he resents everyone just accepting Aisha on to the team. He's been taking it out on all of us, but especially on Aisha, and it's really not fair to her."

"That is extremely immature of him, but consider something, Jason." Zordon replied solemnly. "As you say, Zack cared about her a great deal. Perhaps he is afraid that you and the others are forgetting her?"

"Oh, I never thought about it from that angle." Jason realized. "To tell the truth, we haven't heard much from Trini since she left. Not mail, no messages, no texts." The red ranger shook his head. "You could even say she might've forgotten about us, as well."

"I figured this might be the case." Zordon admitted. "This reminds me of the situation with my own team, something that ultimately helped lead to our own downfall."

"What, is this about what happened to Rita?" The red ranger shuddered. "Don't tell me it was a situation like this, that caused her fall from grace?"

"No, but something very similar." Zordon explained wearily. "You see, Jason, Rita was originally a proud and strong Princess, a warrior woman from the planet Gamma Vile. Alpha and I were the first beings in existence, to accidentally discover the morphing grid during a voyage in space. coming up with a plan to protect the universe, I commissioned the great artificer Ninjor to forge the power coins for me. I sought only the greatest heroes to form the universe's first team of Power Rangers, and I traveled through space, and sought out only the most exceptional individuals."

"And Rita was one of the individuals you chose?" Jason asked in surprise. "Boy, she must have been very different back when you made her a ranger."

"Indeed! Her father, Master Vile, recommended either her or her brother, Rito Revolto, to me as Ranger candidates. But in the end, it was Rita who made the cut, becoming our green ranger. Cestria of Aqutiar was our yellow ranger, and Dulcea of Phaedos served as our Pink ranger. Ninjor took his place as the blue ranger, and Jera of Mirinoi was our black ranger. The six of us stood against all the evil of the universe, protecting life from all the great foes who threatened them."

"So, what happened?" Jason asked, his curiosity piqued. "How did Rita lose her way?"

"While we were out protecting another world, an evil monster- known to the denizens of this universe as Ivan Ooze- attacked Rita's home world. Ivan had been born from the primal ooze itself, on a world without a zeo crystal, and hated all else that lived" Zordon explained. "While her people fought valiantly, but Ivan's legion of Ooze Men overran Vile Gamma, stealign it's Zeo crystal, and killing her entire world. But even worse, Ivan raised Rito and Master Vile as his undead minions. Rita was distraught by this, and she wanted to lash out at Ooze in vengeance. I told her we needed a plan, and there was no reason to rush in since her people were already exterminated, but..."

"Let me guess, she went mad with grief, and betrayed the team?" Jason realized. "That's when she decided to come and attack earth?"

"That is correct, Jason. Rita selfishly put her own vengeance and grief ahead of both our team, and the well-being of the universe." Zordon admitted. "Her betrayal split our team apart. Ninjor simply returned his blue coin to me, and left the team. The rest of us followed Rita to earth, where we sought to stop the now-insane green ranger. Rita then planned to steal the crystal from a planet with no intelligent life at the time. But we knew that intelligent life would one day appear on this world, so we all gave our lives to stop her, Alpha using our ship's gravitational system to bring an asteroid crashing down upon Rita." Zordon closed his eyes. "We sank both her and her green Dragonzord deep into your world's oceans, where they slumbered for millions of years."

"And that's how you ended up where we found you." Jason shook his head. "Wasn't there anything you could have done to save Rita? I mean, she was your friend, after all."

"I fear there were more factors involved in her fall than just the loss of her world." Zordon's voice became tinged with regret. "Rita was... something of a loner among our. The others in our group, we each had someone. Dulcea and I were close, Cestria and Ninjor found companionship with one another, and Jira had a family back on Mirinoi. No one was there to comfort her when she lost her world... and I was too blind to see the way she was always looking at me."

Jason thought about everything that Zordon had told him, and pondered. He thought about Zack's anger, and Kimberly's feelings about Tommy Oliver. After thinking about all of this, Jason looked back up at his mentor, and nodded.

"Than you, Zordon." Jason replied, turning to leave. "I know exactly what I have to do."

"Glad to help you, Tommy." Zordon replied, receding back into the wall. "And may the power protect you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: A Ride in the Clouds  
**

"Aisha, wait!" Billy protested, chasing her out of the youth center. "Would you at least stop, and talk to me?!"

"There's nothing to talk about, Billy." The yellow ranger snaps, stopping and turning to face blue. "Zack obviously doesn't want me on this team, so why should I even stay here!"

"Zack doesn't speak for all of us, and I know Kim, Jason, and I are happy to have you on the team." Billy shook his head. "Look, why don't we forget about that for now. I have something... well, _rad_ that I wanted to show you."

"Oh, all right." Aisha sighed. "Not like I have anything better to do with my time, anyway."

The yellow ranger followed Billy a few blocks, as he led her towards an old garage behind his mom's house.

"Hold on a sec." Billy told Aisha. "Wait out here."

The blue ranger opened the garage door, and pulled an old tarp off of an antique Volkswagen beetle sitting in the garage. The car had several weird tubes and pipes running though it's body, indicating somebody had made some serious modifications to the VW bug.

"Whoa, what in the world did you do to that Volkswagen?" Aisha asked in shock. "I mean, it looks amazing and all, but how can it be functional on the road?"

"Oh boy, you won't BELIEVE the alterations I've made to the thing!" Billy yelled excitedly. "This is my dad's old car, he called it the rad bug. Aisha, I know it doesn't look like much, but I promise you this thing will really FLY!"

Aisha looked at him skeptically, before warily climbing into the bug with the blue ranger. The car moved out onto the road slowly at first, but then finally began to pick up speed. But then Billy drove the car towards a cliff, and before Aisha could react, the VW bug drove off the edge... and began to fly through the air.

"You... you modified the rad bug to fly!?" Aisha asked in shock. "Billy, that's so cool!"

"Well, I just used tech from the zords to make it work." The blue ranger smiled, looking over at her in the passenger seat. "Also, the car is cloaked from any kind of cameras, detection and tracking devices. It really wasn't that hard."

The two flew high over Angel Grove, Billy showing her what the town looked like from so high above. Aisha then asked him to take them to Stone Canyon, where the blue ranger brought the car in for a landing, and then drove them on the road to get some Chinese takeout. Billy then takes the car up to a scenic overlook, where the two could enjoy their meals, and talk.

"Okay, this is definitely not something that happens to me everyday." The yellow ranger admits, taking a bite of her General Tso's chicken. "It was definitely sweet of you to take me for a ride, Billy."

"It's no problem, really." Billy replied, eating some lo mein with his chopsticks. "But unusual and downright crazy stuff always happens to us all the time as rangers. Are you so sure you're so eager to leave?"

"Look, I totally love being a power ranger, it's like a dream come true." Aisha sighed. " Ever since I was a little girl, I've been taught by my family to help people. I've volunteered for every charitable event at my school- every recycling drive, blood donation, and charitable car wash- and did work for the poor. I just enjoy seeing people so happy, when I am able to help them."

"I can understand that feeling, the other rangers and I have been helping out here at the youth center for a while now." Billy agreed. "It's really cool to see how much of a difference we can make in so many people's lives."

"Yes, we all help people now, but you and your friends are so different than me." Aisha explained. "I mean, you all have your checkered pasts, you all had the bonding experience in your battle against Rita, and the battles with monsters in the six months before I joined."

"Maybe, but you've helped us so much in the three months since you joined!" The blue ranger pointed out. "And so you're not like us, so what? Actually, I wasn't a troublemaker like the others, and I didn't really think I'd fit in with them. But Jason stood up for me against a bully in detention, and everyone in the group was so nice to me, and didn't even pay attention to the fact I was on the autism spectrum."

"Yeah, they've mostly been nice to me, too; especially Kimberly. I've never had a BFF who I could go shopping and gossip with." Aisha smiled. "But why is Zack so mean to me? What did I ever do to him, to make the black ranger hate me so?"

"Zack doesn't hate you, Aisha. He's just upset Trini isn't around any more." Billy explained, finishing off his Chinese food. "Zach and Trini were... close, like, _really_ close. And he's hurt that you ju8st seem to have come in and taken her place." An annoyed look crossed his face. "But he had no reason to treat you like that, it's not your fault Trini left, and he shouldn't look down on for that."

Aisha looked over at Billy, a slow smile crossing her face.

"Thank you, Billy. You've made me feel a lot better." The yellow ranger, reached over and kissed the blue ranger on the cheek. "I think I will stay around on the team."

"Uhhh, sure..." Billy replied nervously, starting up the car again, to take them back to the command center. "... no problem."

The two sat silently in the flying rad bug for several minutes, Aisha continuously giving the blue ranger expecting glances. then, finally frustrated the blue ranger didn't take the hint to ask her out, finally spoke up;

"Hey, Billy... want to go to your school's science fair together?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Campfire Tales  
**

A chilly wind swept across the top of the mountain, as Zack approached the spot where they had all set up the campfire on that fateful night. It was here the five had come, frustrated that they could not morph, and it was here that they had talked about their innermost thoughts and feelings. It was on that night, when each of them admitted their darkest secrets to each other, that they became friends. And it was in that moment, in this lonely spot, that they had first started on their way to becoming power rangers.

But now, that moment seemed so far away, and so long ago. As Zack approached the lonely spot where the campfire had been, there wasn't even a trace of the spot they had held that fateful campfire; nature had erased any visible trace, just as the many, many months since their time up here, had erased any trace of their friendship. Oh, the other three were still hanging together, no problem, but he and Trini had been swept under the rug. At least... that's how Zach saw it.

As the black ranger gathered up some dry pieces of wood to burn, part of his mind tried to recreate the excitement and magic of that night. Quietly lighting the campfire with some matches he had brought along, Zack sat down in front of the blaze, gazing into the flames, as he remembered the brief time he and the other rangers had been happy. As he warned himself by the flames, the black ranger began to doze off, and he was soon fast asleep by the stillness of the fire.

"Hey, home boy! What're you doing up here?" A familiar voice called out, startling Zack from his slumber. "Trying to recreate a scene from the breakfast club?"

Zack opened his eyes, and was shocked to see _her._ Same jeans and jacket, same dark hair and piercing eyes. A wide smile spread across his face, as he was extremely happy to see her.

"Crazy girl!" Zack greeted her, rushing up to give Trini a hug. "Where you been, girl? I missed you!"

"Hey, I missed all of you, too... like, all of you." Trini replied, hugging him back, before taking a seat beside the black ranger. "It's been awhile since I've seen you, home boy. How you been doing?"

"Ugh, no so very well, girl." Zack shook his head. "Jason and I have been fighting a lot, and everybody has been fawning over the new girl, and they've forgotten all about you."

"Forgotten me? Hmmm, I don't know about that." Trini replied thoughtfully. "I mean, Kimberly forgetting about me? She was my best friend. Billy? He's so kind and sweet, he'd yell at anyone who did forget I'd existed. it really doesn't sound like my friends."

"But Trini, I seen them do it!" Zack protested. "They were all over her, and they don't even mention you anymore!"

"Could that be, because they were just trying to make her feel welcome?" The yellow ranger asked. "And maybe they don't talk about me, because they might still be hurting by the fact I left?"

"I... never thought about it that way." Zack replied sheepishly, starting to realize just how foolish he'd been acting. "It's just... it's so hard without you, Trini. You were the only one on the team who understood me, and you were the one I could talk to the easiest."

"Was that before or after you stopped calling me _Didi_?" Trini smiled. "Seriously, I really do miss all of you, Zack. I really wish I could come back to Angel Grove, but there's so many issues with my family, they just don't understand me."

"It's cool, Trini. I understand." The black ranger smiled again, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You sound like you're much happier were you are now, and even if you never come back to Angel Grove, you'll always be with us."

"Make up with them, Zack. They're your friends, and they need you, as much as you need them." She gave Zach a final hug. "And make friends with Aisha. You taught Jason, Billy, and Kimberly martial arts, during our training in the pit. Now you could show her some new moves, and maybe she can tech you a thing or two."

"Hey, master Li taught me kung-fu really well, I was just passing on what I learned." Zack smiled. But at that moment, he realized it was time for Trini to go. "Catch you later, crazy girl. It was awesome to see you again."

"See you around, home boy." Trini stood, and turned to walk away. "Maybe we'll meet again someday."

At that instant, Zack sat up, waking up from his sleep that the fire had completely died away. He didn't know if it had been a dream, or if Trini had reached out to him through the morphing grid in a vision, but Zack realized what an idiot had been, and what he had to do.

"Ok, I gotta get back to the command center..." Zack thought aloud, starting back down the mountain. "... I've got a lot of apologizing to do."

...

At the moon palace, the green ranger walked into Lord Zedd's throne room, an angry scowl on his face. The evil tyrant and Finster were discussing matters, when they noticed Tommy approaching them.

"Ahh, green ranger! There you are! The moment of our triumph is soon at hand!" Lord Zedd greeted Tommy, motioning him to come over, and look at a set of blueprints. "Once you and your zord destroy those power rangers, Finster has designed a massive super-zord that will extract the zeo crystal from the surface of this world."

"Yes, I call this machine Cylopsis. King Sphinx shall pilot it, as he wants revenge on the rangers for the loss of his wings so badly." Finster announced proudly, holding up the designs for a massive zord that looked like a 50-foot-tall silver gundam, with a large unicorn horn on it's forehead. "Over the course of the past ten years, I built it from the remains of several zords from the power ranger teams Lord Zedd has defeated on different worlds. I believe it to be one of my greatest masterpieces, easily capable of safely retrieving the zeo crystal!"

"Soon, I shall have my Zeo Crystal!" zed exclaimed. "And your queen shall have her revenge."

"I'm not going through with it." Tommy stated bluntly, causing Zedd and Finster to look up at him.

"Excuse me?" Lord Zedd asked, his body starting to flash red with anger.

"I've seriously thought about it, and I really don't want to destroy my home world." The green ranger stated bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, your evilness, but I'm not going to help you destroy everything I've ever know and loved."

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that..." Lord Zedd growled angrily, clenching his staff tightly, as Finster nervously back away. "But I'm afraid a lesson is going to have to be taught here."

Before Tommy could even move, Zedd was on top of him. The evil villain smashed the green ranger in the face with his z-staff, knocking his helmet clean off, and knocking one of Tommy's teeth out. Zedd swung his staff back and forth, hammering away at Tommy's face again and again, leaving him bruised and bloody. The green ranger tried to throw some punches in return, but Lord Zedd easily dodged all of his blows. With a final kick, Zedd sent the green ranger flying across the room, before firing several bolts of lighting from his staff, causing Tommy to write and scream on the floor in agony.

"Agrahhhhh! Stop!" The green ranger pleaded. "Please, stop!"

"What's the matter, green ranger? Surprised to lose a fight, especially after all the other times you've kicked the other five rangers around?" Lord Zedd laughed. "I'm a galactic conqueror, who has spent centuries learning magic and martial arts from across the galaxy. While you are a pathetic child, who knows a few martial arts, and is wielding a power you can barely comprehend!What did you think was going to happen?"

As Lord Zedd turned away, Finster approached the green ranger, who was struggling to get back to his feet.

"Lord Zedd will spare your life, but only if you agree to carry out the attack tomorrow." Finster whispered to Tommy. "And I wouldn't cross him again, if I were you. I learned that the hard way."

And as the monster maker walked away, the green ranger heard a voice in his mind.

 _"I very disappointed in you, Tommy. Trying to get out of our bargain like that."_ An image of Rita Repulsa sneered at him. _"Do as I have commanded you, or I will strip the green ranger powers from you!"_

 _"I don't care! Take these stupid powers back!"_ Tommy protested, to the image in his mind _. "I never should have taken these stupid powers in the first place!"_

 _"Oh, I don't know... if I give your powers to someone else, your precious Kimberly might be hurt."_ Rita warned. _"Wouldn't it be better if you had the powers, to make sure nothing happens to her?"_

 _"Yes, my empress."_ Tommy sighed, putting his helmet back on. And for the first time since he became the green ranger, Tommy Oliver felt truly powerless to do anything...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Battle with the Dragonzord  
**

Angel Grove's warehouse and factory district; once a thriving area of industry and commerce along the town's northern coast, it was now a crumbling region filled with abandoned buildings. Many years ago, this district had been home to many thriving factories, warehouses, and business offices that had served as the economic backbone of the town throughout the final decades of the twentieth century. But the turn of the millennium had not been kind to the area, and factory after factory had closed in the years since. The whole area was now an eerie graveyard of abandoned buildings, so large that Angel Grove couldn't even raise the money to either demolish or renovate the area. Now, only a few hobos, along with a few small businesses barely clinging to life, hung on in this rotting skeleton of a once-thriving district.

Nearly an hour after the last of these businesses had closed, when a lone figure, dressed all in green, approached the water's edge. Standing on the wharf, the green ranger pulled out his dragon dagger, held it up to his lips, and played a strange, six-note melody;

 _'deeet- deeet- deeet- deet- deet- deet!'_

The short, six note melody echoed over the water, until something began to stir in the harbor. Suddenly, the waters began to bubble and churn, and an ancient metallic figure rose from the depths. Water and seaweed dripped away from the ancient form, which slowly began lumbering it's way towards the shoreline. To any onlookers, the massive metallic monster would have looked like a giant metal Godzilla that was black and silver, with a large metal fin on it's head. The giant metal monster stepped up onto the shore, and the green ranger jumped up onto the giant's metal shoulder.

"Now, Dragonzord! Let us go, and destroy!" Tommy commanded, playing on the flute again. "For the honor of our empress, and the glory of Lord Zedd!"

With a roar of anger, the forty meter tall zord lumbered forward, it's massive feet smashing through the roofs of warehouses, and it's colossal tail knocking over industrial cranes. an old oil refinery exploded as the dragonzord walked through it, the blast not even affecting the behemoth. Walking by an old tire factory, the dragonzord broke off the smokestack, and crushed it in it's powerful jaws. And with another sweep of it's powerful tail, the green ranger's zord leveled six smaller office buildings.

"Yes! that's it, my loyal dragon zord! Sing a symphony of destruction to the people of Angel Grove!" Tommy Oliver laughed, hamming it up. "This should bring those power rangers scurrying out of their holes!"

...

Meanwhile, back at the command center, the five rangers had all arrived at the entrance at the same time. Zack and Aisha were the first to walk up to each other, and the black ranger began to apologize.

"Listen, Aisha... I'm really sorry about being such a jerk towards you." Zack admitted. "I shouldn't have taken my emotions out on you."

"No, it's okay, were just afraid I was trying to replace your friend." Aisha replied, shaking her head. "I don't want to make you and your friends forget Trini, I just want to try to live up to her legacy."

"Uhhhh, rangers? I don't mean to interrupt your heartfelt moment," Alpha 5 interrupted, running down to where the rangers were standing. "but if you could come up Zordon's chamber, we've kind of got a little problem..."

The five of them raced upstairs, where zordon was already looking at the floating sphere in the middle of the room.

"Rangers, we have a situation. It seems the green ranger is wreaking havoc again." Zordon declared, as the image of the dragonzord's rampage appeared in the viewing globe. "He has awakened Rita's old zord, and is Laying waste to angel grove's coastline."

"Dude, is that... Mecha Godzilla!?" Zack asked in disbelief. "How the hell did Rita get Mecha Godzilla as a zord?!"

"Actually, it's probably just a superficial resemblance." Billy noted. "It's probably supposed to resemble a western dragon."

"Even so, how could a prehistoric dinozord, end up taking the form of a western dragon?" Aisha asked, puzzled. "I mean, unless dragons existed back in the Cenozoic era."

"Great, so we get to fight a dragon." Kimberly grinned. "After everything we faced so far, bring it on!"

"Look, guys? Can we argue about dinosaurs and dragons later?" Alpha 5 asked. "We kinda have a situation here, ya know!"

"Alpha's right guys, we gotta get out there!" Jason exclaimed, racing for the door. "We need dinozord power, now!"

The five ranger morphed, and made their way towards the zords. The five prehistoric beasts were soon racing across the landscape, making their way towards the sight of the dragonzord's attack.

"Wow, this thing handles really well!" The yellow ranger exclaimed, operating the controls of her saber tooth tiger. "I've operated this thing a couple of times now, and I'm still not used it!"

"Don't worry about it, Aisha." Billy reassured her. "You'll get used to it, after awhile."

"Heads up, everyone!" Aisha exclaimed over the zoird's communication radio, as the dragonzord entered their sights. "Green Ranger and his zord, dead ahead."

Tommy saw the other five rangers approaching, and put his dagger away.

"Ahhhh, here they come." The green ranger thought aloud. "Time to take out the rangers, and avenge my empress."

Climbing down into his zord's cockpit, Tommy turned the dragonzord to face the other rangers.

The pterodactyl dove at the dragonzord, opening fire with it's laser cannons. the shots struck the dragonzord, who raised it's hands, and shot finger missiles that sent the pterodactyl into a tailspin. The sabertooth tiger bit down on the left arm, while the tyrannosaurs bit down on the right. The dragonzord howled in pain, before grabbing the two attacking zords, and smashing their heads together. Then, the mastodon and the triceratops charged at the dragonzord like two bulls, knocking it off it's feet, and sending the green ranger's zord crashing to the ground.

"Woo hoo! Good job, Billy!" The black ranger called out, excitedly. "Looks like we swept him off of his feet!"

"Zach, look out!" The blue ranger warned. "He's back on his feet already!"

The dragonzord sung it's large and powerful tail at the two zords, sending the mastodon and the triceratops zords flying through the air like toys.

"Is that the best you got?" The green ranger laughed, patching into the other zord's radio channel, so the other rangers could hear him. "How can any of you fools possibly even lay a dinozord claw on me?!"

Kimberly's pterodactyl dove at the dragonzord, beating the green ranger's zord with it's wings. That was enough of a distraction, that the Saber tooth tiger could chomp down on the dragonzord's leg, and pulled it down again. The mastodon opened fire with a laser blast from it's trunk, while the triceratops fired a blast from his horns. Both beams hit the dragonzord dead center, while the tyrannosaurs breathed fire at the dragonzord, joining the other zords in causing serious damage.

"Good job, everyone!" Jason called out, as the seriously damaged dragonzord sizzled and sparked. "We've got the green ranger on the ropes!"

"ENOUGH!" Tommy screamed in anger. The dragonzord roared in defiance, leaping up once again, and knocking all the other zords away with his tail. "You pathetic fools won't defeat me! I must avenge my empress!"

"Dude, looks like our zords are only doing so much damage." Zach noticed, as all five zords jumped back at the dragonzord again. "Looks like we're going to need something bigger to slay this dragon!"

"Roger that, Zack!" Jason called out. "We need megazord power, now!"

The five dinozords shift and change, all fusing together to form the megazord. Cracking it's gigantic knuckles, the megazord lunged at the dragonzord with one of it's gargantuan fists.

The green ranger's eyes went wide, as he grasped the dragonzord's controls tightly. "Oh, sh-"

BOOM! The megazord's punch connected with the dragonzord's face, knocking the beast's lower jaw clean off. The megazord's other fist delivered an uppercut, shattering the circular symbol it's chest, and causing the dragonzord to stumble backwards.

"Ha!" Zack called out, laughing. "Look like this dragon, is really going to pieces!"

In retaliation, the dragonzord spun around, and attacked the megazord with it's massive drill tail. The drill hit the megazord with the force of a hurricane, drilling a massive hole straight through the megazord's midsection, and the tip of the drill coming out the other side of the megazord.

"Jason, we're taking serious damage here!" Billy called out, as alarms rang out all over the megazord. "One or two more hits, and this megazord is gonna be destroyed!"

"Okay, everyone, this is it!" The red ranger ordered the others. "Kimberly, Aisha...grab the swords, it's time to skin this giant lizard!"

The megazord grabbed the two swords from it's back, and made a final lunge at the dragonzord. Dodging a blow from the giant's fist, the megazord drove it's two swords into it's opponent's chest,casing several small explosions, and causing the green ranger to lose control. finally, both zord and megazord having taken too much damage, the two came tumbling to the ground with a mighty CRASH, both lying there on the ground in broken heaps.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Green No More  
**

Everything was silent for several minutes, before the rangers began to emerge from the zord wreckage. The red ranger stood up, and began to look around for the members of his team.

"Is everybody all right?" Jason asked, looking around as the other four emerged from the rubble.

"Here," Billy called out. "Though my head won't stopped spinning."

"I'm okay." Aisha called out, running over to make sure Billy was okay. "What about the other two?"

"I'm here." Zack groaned, as he helped Kimberly out from her cracked pod. "And I got valley girl, too."

"But what about the green ranger?" Kimberly asked, as she started looking through the debris. "Did he survive the crash, or was he killed by the fall?"

As if in response, the green ranger exploded out from the scrap, jumping towards the red ranger. He caught Jason with a flying kick, knocking the ranger's leader backward.

"You may have taken down my zord, but you won't stop me!" Tommy cried out in defiance. "I'll take you all down!"

All four of the other rangers charged at the green ranger, who took them out, one by one. Zack punched at Tommy's jaw, who dodged the blow, and spin kicked him away. Billy rushed forward, and swung his axe. But the green ranger blocked his blow with the dragon dagger, and headbutted the green ranger away. Kimberly fired several arrows from her power bow, which Tommy simply deflected with his dagger. He then kicked the pink ranger onto the ground.

 _"That's it Tommy! Hurt them! Punish them! Destroy them!"_ Rita goaded him on. _"Make them pay, for ending my life!"_ _  
_

Jason rushed him again, only for the green ranger to slash him across the chest with his dragon dagger, sending sparks flying from his armor. Zack swung his axe at Tommy's head, but the green ranger caught the blade between his two hands, and elbowed the black ranger in the face. Billy and Kimberly charged him from either side, and he performed a split kick to knock them away at the same time. Rushing him again, the black ranger finally managed to get a few punches, before Tommy shoved him away again.

"Don't you fools realize you can't hurt me?!" Tommy boasted, karate chopping Jason to the ground. "I'm invincible!"

Seeing the yellow ranger behind the others, The green ranger began to taunt her.

"What's the matter, yellow?" Tommy said mockingly, out of breath from fighting the others. "Too _yellow_ to face me?"

"No, just waiting for you to tire yourself out." Aisha replied, pulling out her daggers

It was at that moment, that yellow narrowed her gaze, rushed towards the green ranger, and thrust one of her daggers at him. Tommy blocked it with his dragon dagger, leaving him open for Aisha to slice the green power morpher off of his belt buckle, and swiping it away.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" The green ranger cried out. "Give that back, this instant!"

 _"Tommy, get the green power coin back!"_ Rita shrieked, almost pleading _. "If something happens to that coin-!"_

"No way, green boy!" Aisha yelled back, holding her dagger over the green power coin in the buckler. "Kiss your powers goodbye!"

Aisha stabbed the coin, causing it to spark and explode. The green ranger howled in pain, before collapsing to the ground into unconsciousness. Rita, meanwhile, finally met her destiny.

 _"What's happening!?"_ Rita's essence cried out, as she began to fade away. _"No, I'm dissolving! But... my revenge, my revenge..."_

And with those words, the last vestige of Rita Repulsa vanished from the world, never to bother anyone ever again.

The green ranger's armor dissolved away, revealing the unconscious form of...

"TOMMY!" Kimberly shrieked, running over towards the fallen green ranger. "Oh no, Tommy...!"

"Man, I can't believe it..." Zack whispered, dumbfounded. "How did we not notice?"

Aisha went over to comfort the weeping Kimberly, but Jason simply stood back. He wanted so badly to run up, and embrace the weeping woman. But no, it wasn't the proper thing to do, especially given the circumstances. All he could do was look down at the unconscious Tommy Oliver, completely envious of the man who had caught Kimberly's heart.

...

Up at the moon palace, there was one being who was happy with this turn of events.

"Excellent! The zords have fallen! The green Ranger has fallen!" Lord Zedd exclaimed ecstatically, raising his staff in triumph. "Finster! Send Cyclopsis down to retrieve my Zeo Crystal, at once!"

"As you wish, my emperor!" Finster declared gleefully, as he watched King Sphinx board the zord's cockpit on the monitor. "And have no fear, that zeo crystal shall be yours, before you know it!"

As the great zord blasted off from the moon, Lord Zedd's laughter echoed throughout the palace.

...

The rangers had barely gotten the comatose Tommy to safety, when the earth suddenly began to shake, and the ground began to tremble.

"Whoa, what the heck's going on?!" Zack asked, trying to stay on his feet. "F-feels like an earthquake!"

Looking to the sky, the rangers saw the gigantic form of Cyclopsis land, and begin to stomp it's way through Angel Grove.

"Uh oh, looks like the bad guys had a backup plan in case the green ranger failed." Billy replied, watching the just-landed zord stomp towards downtown Angel Grove. "What the heck are we going to do?"

The rangers all stared at each other for several minutes, dumbfounded, until Zordon's voice came through on the communicator,

"Jason, can you hear me?" the wise old mentor asked. "Jason, please respond!"

"I'm here, Zordon, but we've got a major problem." the red ranger replied. "What are we going to do?"

"I know, I have seen it in the viewing globe." Zordon replied. "Jason, listen to me; you must take the dragon dagger, and play the melody of summoning. Then, you will receive the aid that you need to defeat this monster."

The red ranger nodded, and pulled out the dagger he had picked up off the ground after Tommy's defeat. Putting it to his lips, he tried to play the tune he had seen and heard the green ranger play in the viewing globe, without making a mistake.

 _'deeet- deeet- deeet- deet- deet- deet!'_

Suddenly, the badly damaged megazord and dragonzord stood up, and began to combine. then, Titanus the carrier zord came rolling in from the command center, and proceeded to combine with the others. What it produced was the largest and most powerful zord the five of them had ever seen.

"Behold, rangers... I give you the Ultrazord." Zordon's voice declared. "The ultimate tool that will bring you victory over the mighty foe, whom you must now overcome."

"Thank you, Zordon." Jason nodded to his teammates, who all morphed, and climbed into the ultrazord's cockpit. "Now, let's go end this, once and for all!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: The Final Battle  
**

Cyclopsis rampaged through the city, destroying everything in it's path, as it hunted for the zeo crystal. Coffee shops and department stores were crushed to rubble under it's mighty feet, and it's massive eye been vaporized cars parked on the street. It was fortunate that most of the population had been evacuated, following the dragonzord's rampage in the abandoned factory district. Btu it soon wouldn't matter anyway, as Cyclopsis was closing in on the memorial park that had been built over the spot, where Rita had dug the hole down to the zeo crystal.

"I have found the spot where the crystal lies, my emperor!" King Sphinx boasted. "And the earth shall be destroyed!"

But then, King Sphinx heard a far off, rumbling sound. It sounded distant and first, but rapidly drew closer and closer. Cylopsis turned to face the sound, and the pilot saw a towering, robot-like form stretching across the horizon.

"Who in the-?!" King Sphinx asked in disbelief. "What in the name of the shadow world is that?!"

What the villain saw looked like the megazord, riding on top of/inside of Titanus, with the dragonzord's head and body forming a helmet and cape. The colossal zord carried the Dragonzord's tail as a lance in one hand, and the mastadon's face formed a shield in the other. The whole colossal vehicle rolled forward on Titanus's gigantic wheels, moving along like some kind of massive, unstoppable tank.

"Hey there, gruesome!" Zack called out sarcastically. "Meet the ultrazord, the thing that's gonna blow you to smithereens!"

"Pah!" King Sphinx scoffed. "I'd like to see you power punks try!"

The five rangers were sitting inside one big cockpit together inside Titanus, with Jason in the center. Grabbing the five red crystal joysticks in front of them, they all pushed forward, rolling the ultrazord towards Cyclopsis.

"Jason we need to be careful!" Billy warned. "The megazord and dragonzord have taken a lot of damage when they were fighting each other. And neither one can take much more of a pounding!"

"Then let's hit them iwth everything we have!" Jason replied, as he and the others hit the switches on the console in front of them. "Take this evil down in one big, massive rush!"

The ultrazord rolled forward, unloading a barrage of missiles from openings all over it's body. Cyclopsis shot them down with it's own payload of chest missiles it fired off, the two attacked exploding in midair as they collided. Cyclopsis then fired a powerful beam from it's horn, blowing the brachiosaurus head clean off of Titanus, and severely damaging the carrier zord.

"Jason, another shot like that, and we'll come apart!" Aisha cried, as the whole cockpit shook. "We've got to be careful!"

"Keep going!" The red ranger demanded. "We've got to take him down!"

The ultrazord kept rolling forward, as Cyclopsis fired a mighty bolt of lighting from it's single eye. The electrical attack shot and sparked all over the ultrazord, causing small explosions and fried circuits, but still the rangers kept coming.

"I-I don't believe this!" King Sphinx uttered. "Can't anything stop them!?"

Cylopsis fired another barrage of missiles from it's chest cannon, which blew more holes in the ultrazord. The ultrazord retaliated by firing it's two massive side cannons, blowing away Cyclopsis's chest missile racks. Cyclopsis fired it's horn blast again, but this time the ultrazord blocked the blast with it's mammoth shield.

"Now, time to move in close!" Kimberly exclaimed, as they rolled right up to Cyclopsis. "Let's send this scrap heap, back to the junk yard!"

Cylopsis extended two large swords from each of it's wrists, slicing the utlrazord's head off with his left sword, and slicing the ultrazord's arm holding the mammoth shield with his right.

"Jason, we've reached critical mass!" Zach added, as all the motors were flashing now. "We gotta bail, because she's gonna blow!"

"If we're going, we're taking this monster with us!" Jason ordered. "Okay, spear him like a fish!"

The rangers all pushed their control sticks forward, and drove the Drogonzord's drill lance straight though Cyclopsis's chest. Likewise, Cyclopsis drove his twin swords through the utrazord's chest, giving it the same fatal blow. The rangers jumped free of the ultrazord, as it began to spark and sizzle.

"No, wait!" King Sphinx screamed, as small explosions filled his cockpit, destroying him. "Curse you, per rangerssssssss!"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Both Cyclopsis and the ultrazord exploded, their breached energy cores blowing up into a giant sphere of light. Every trace of the two giant zords was disintegrated, leaving a large crater where the two had been standing.

The five power rangers, who had successfully evacuated the cockpit and leaped out, were thrown off their feet by the blast. Slowly standing up after the explosion, Jason's team couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Guys, I think we did it!" Zach exclaimed, as they all stared at the crater. "We won!"

"But... the dino zords are gone, forever." Billy Lamented. "We had to sacrifice them, in order to defeat that big, nasty zord!"

"And just when I was getting used to having the sabertooth tiger, too!" Aisha lamented. ""It seems nothign ever works out for me as a power ranger."

"We did what we had to do, in order to save the earth." Jason admitted, as they all demorphed. "Now come on, let's all head for home."

...

Back at the moon palace, Lord Zedd was extremely pleased with this turn of events.

"Ahahahaha! Such a grand battle!" The emperor of evil chortled. "Soon the Zeo Crystal will be mine!"

"But great one, how can you be so pleased?" Scorpina asked in confusion. "The rangers are still alive, and King Sphinx and Cyclopsis have been destroyed!"

"True, but all of the ranger's zords have been destroyed," Zedd replied triumphantly. "So the next time I send a monster down, those power rangers will be helpless!"

"My emperor, you do realize building Cyclopsis used up a lot of our energy and resources?" Finster asked, adjusting his spectacles. "And it could be quite some time before we can send another monster down."

"No matter, I'll destroy them in my own good time." Zedd replied dismissively, before turning back towards Socrpina. " But with King Sphinx gone, we'll need some new lackeys around here. My dear, would you please go down into the kitchens, and invite those two idiots, Squatt and Baboo, to join my royal court?"

"Ugh, I have to put up with those two now?" Scorpina rolled her eyes. "As you wish, Lord Zedd. I'll call them up, at once."

Having given out his orders, Lord Zedd turned his attention back towards his scheming to get earth zeo crystal. Another day, another monster...

...

Having returned to the command center, Jason and Billy presented the remains of the destroyed power coin and Dragon dagger to zordon.

"After he woke up, Tommy told us Rita had been controlling him through the power coin." Billy Explained. "After Aisha stabbed the power coin, it destroyed the last of Rita's essence once and for all."

"Well done, Rangers!" Zordon complimented them. "Now, Alpha and I can restore and purify the green coin, and give to Tommy the powers of the white ranger, that the coin originally had before Rita even took the power."

"Wait, you mean the coin's turned green, when Rita first took it, even before she turned evil?" Billy shook his head. "I guess she was rotten from the start, after all."

"But Zordon, even with a sixth white ranger," Jason warned "we're still at risk with the dinozords all destroyed."

"Don't worry, Jason. The thunder Zords are nearing completion." Zordon reassured him, as the image of Alpha 5 working on the six new zords -now including a white tiger zord- appeared in the viewing globe. "Just as soon as with get their weapons systems installed, they'll be ready to go in about a week."

"Well, I hate to break this up, but I gotta get going." Billy smiled, running for the door. "I promised I'd take Aisha for another ride in the rad bug. Apparently, she wants to talk to me about her and Kimberly's plan to add skirts to their power ranger uniforms." Billy waved goodbye. "Anyway, I'll catch you later, Jason!"

"Have a good time!" The red ranger replied, as Billy ran out through the chamber's door. Out in the hallway, Jason caught a glimpse of Kimberly walking along with the recovering Tommy, and he felt his heart sank.

"Do not be discouraged, young Jason." Zordon spoke up, easily able to tell what was going on in the red ranger's heart. "The position of a leader can often be a lonely one."

"Is it that obvious?" Jason asked, sighing. "Even Zack is interested in at school, a girl named Angela... even though he hasn't even tried talking to her yet." The red ranger looked away. "Sometimes, I just feel so... isolated, as leader of the team."

"Jason, I am a former warrior and sage, so I know little of matters of the heart." The moving image of Zordon seemed to shake his head. "But my own mentor once told me; Your duties as Red Ranger comes with great sacrifices, and some are almost too head to bear. But you must stay strong, for your team... and your world."

"Thanks for the advice Zordon," Jason smiled, heading out the door. " I think I'll head home for the night."

"Good night, Jason Scott." Zordon replied, as the red ranger departed the command center. "And may the power protect you, now and forever."

 **-END-**


End file.
